Soulmate
by HauntedScythe
Summary: A loss changed her. A reunion brought her happiness. What will change with this new development in our favoriite heros life? Read and see how entwined Ember's and Danny's fate is. Rated M for violence, lemon and minor crude language
1. Chapter 1 - love is eternal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey there everyone. This is my first attempt to write a story in third person POV only. So please don't rip my head off if I mess up.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

It was a fine time. Party, relaxing and fun. The 80's were a great time for the people who lived in it. This story starts here at the college of New York City. An average young man with styled up dark hair and a gray wisp walked through the hallway cursing under his breath.

„That damn imbecile. She should be mine.", he muttered angry.

„Hey Vlad-man what bit you in the behind?", a man asked as Vlad passed his bench in the open spot.

„Huh?", Vlad looked around not really realizing who talked to him.

His eyes fell on a couple sitting on a bench looking at him.

The male had hip long reddish hair with blond wisps and a small goat beard. His forest green eyes showed knowledge and compassion. He wore black baggy pants and a black vest, showing his well toned and ripped body that would make any jock jealous. He had countless piercings and looked more than a bad influence than anything else.

Beside him sat a true beauty. She had hip long blonde hair with red wisps. Her blue eyes reflected the light so beautiful. They were like glittering diamonds. She had a well formed body. Slender long legs, a slim waist and a well formed C-cup bosom. Her smile was breath taking. She wore black skintight leather pants showing off her feminine curves and a belly free shirt. A woman anyone would go for but only those with deathwish would really dare to because everyone knew she was already taken.

„Uh.. hi John. Hi Amber.", Vlad greeted still a bit down.

„Hey boya what's wrong? You seem down?", Amber asked in a worried tone.

Despite their differences in attire and interests these three were great friends. Vlad had ran into them a year ago during a concert. They had saved his ass as he got into a fight with some conflict junkies. John kicked serious butt and Amber was his maiden who cheered on him. From then on he was as close to them as he was was to Jack and Maddie. Well more to Maddie than to Jack.

„It's Maddie...", Vlad finally sighed.

John made space for him on the bench and offered him a seat which the young man gladly took.

„What happened man?", John looked a bit worried about his friend.

„She is always so absorbed into her thesis. She doesn't acknowledge me at all and no matter what Jack does, she always tends to forgive him. This sucks. What am I chopped liver?", Vlad explained his situation.

„Don't worry about it boya. You just have to keep on it. She will fall for you for sure. Look at John and me. We are soulmates and I'm sure that you and Maddie are the same.", Amber encouraged him.

Vlad stood up and stretched himself.

„You are right. I owe you two.", Vlad smiled and rushed off to win Maddie's love for himself.

No one would have thought that on that particular day three lifes would be changed forever.

–

It's been six years since the tragic day. Vlad had become quite a obssessed man. After his accident he had become a half ghost. After two years of solitude he finally returned to the normal world. Though he used his new powers to gain money and influence. He also visited his two best friends. The only two people who understood him.

John and Amber hadn't changed that much. They had just changed their names. John changed his into Cratos while Amber schanged hers into Ember. Those two were famous all over the ghost zone.

Oh right. The two of them died the same day Vlad had his accident. They got mixed up a traffic accident and died on the spot.

Cratos was known for his fierce battle skills and Ember for her music. But today was the day the cheerful Ember would vanish forever. She would be locked away in a fridge deep inside her.

Like usual John was fighting for his girl. But this fight he was losing. The ghost he was facing was a guy in a black armor and purple flames around his head. John had just disarmed his enemy and was trying to gain the upper hand and he did. The knight ghost lain sprawled on the ground and John turned to his cheering girl to get his _payment_ from her. Neither of them noticed the enemy rising behind him again. The knight shoved his arm forward and straight through John's chest. Ember shrieked shocked while John looked down at the hand that reached out of his chest.

„You cowardly bastard.", he groaned painful.

The knight just ripped his hand back out of John's chest and left without a further word. The only thing that could be heard at the moment was his cruel laughter. Ember hurried to her downed man and looked over him, hoping to find a way to help him.

„It's too... late... Ember...", John coughed up ectoplasm as he reached for his loves face.

„No no no no no no no no... this can't be. You will come back with me.", she pleaded as she applied pressure to his hole in his chest.

„I can't be saved...", he coughed again.

„NO! YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD STAY TOGETHER FOREVER!", she cried.

Tears ran down her face like a waterfall making a mess of her makeup.

„Don't cry... my Emy... please... live on... become... happy again.", he coughed a big flush of ectoplasm.

„NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!", she cried as John's existence began to fade away.

„Don't worry... we will meet again...", he whispered as he cupped her face in his hand.

She grabbed his hand and pressed it against her face, sobbing into it. His legs were already gone by that time and slowly but steady vanished even further. Despite being in great pain he soothed his love with the greatest comfort he could muster but he knew that it would change her forever.

„Good Bye Ember... my dear love...", were his last words as his upper body turned into mist and dissovled.

„I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS THAT I HAVE TURN AROUND EVERY STONE IN EVERY REALM!", Ember's voice echoed through the ghost zone as her love had faded away and all because that knight thought it was fun to pick a fight with him and finally kill him.

Her pain slowly but steady turned into anger.

„I will get stronger and then I will kill you bastard!", she swore with a venomous voice.

Unknown to her a certain purple cloaked ghost watched the whole scene on his screen and smiled sadly but knowing.

„See you later my friend.", he sighed.

The scene on his screen changed and showed a woman in a delivery room who held a newborn boy in her arms.

„Welcome to the world young Fenton.", he smiled and turned away

–

„My god Ember. I just heard about it. How are you?", Vlad stormed into her realm looking crestfallen.

Inisde were Kitty, Desiree and Spectra comforting Ember. Her makeup was a mess and the look in her eyes was hollow. Vlad saw that and knew that the woman he knew for years as now really dead. Not just her body but also her soul.

His _sister_ was probably gone for good. He knew that with John dying here he would be reborn somewhere. The problem was that the John he knew was gone. Even if he was reborn and Vlad were able to find him, the new him wouldn't remember a thing about his past life. That were the rules of rebirth.

„How would you guess she feels. She just lost her soulmate.", Spectra hissed.

For once the therapy obsessed ghost wasn't trying to regain her youth but was geniunely worried about her Rockstar friend. Vlad was a bit taken back at that but knew better then to question a wounded woman.

„I'm sorry.", he hung his head and leaned against a wall.

He felt sorrow for the loss of his old friend.

„It's not your fault.", Ember sighed bitter as she looked at the man on the other side of her realm.

„I should have been there.", he stated crestfallen.

„No it's only that knights fault. If only he had never appeared.", she hissed.

Silence befell the room till Vlad's mobile phone went off. He hastly looked at the girls and picked it up.

„Yeah?", he asked unnerved.

„Wha?"

„Yes. Yes. I will be right there.", he sighed and put his phone away.

„I'm sorry Ember but I have to go. We will talk later alright?", he looked at the Rockstar pleading.

„Yeah. Let's talk later.", she nodded and Vlad gave her a weak smile.

„We will find him. I'm sure of it.", were his last words as he teleported back to his house.


	2. Chapter 2 - a new life and a flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

A fourteen year old Danny Fenton walked into his parents lab closely followed by his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. His parents were just plugging in their latest invention. The Fenton Ghost Portal.

„Ok Maddie this will be a small step for a ghost but a big step for the Fentons", Jack exclaimed as he plugged it in.

Sparks began to fly inside the portal but died down immediately again.

„I don't understand. It should work.", Jack hung his head deeply depressed.

„Don't worry honey. We will find the problem.", his wife Maddie tried to sooth him.

Meanwhile Danny had put on his hazmat suit and walked to his dad. Yes Danny willingly put on the ugly white suit becuase it was safer to do it. His father tended to blow up stuff and Danny wasn't really up to it to be covered in chemicals again. It happened before and since then he always wore it while working with his parents.

„Hey dad what happened?", he asked as he stepped beside his parents.

Sam and Tucker stood back and watched from the other side of the room because they didn't want to get hurt.

„We plugged in the portal but nothing happened.", the big man sighed.

„Let me take a look. It's probably a loose cable inside.", Danny explained as he walked into the inactive portal.

Carefully he looked at every connection and double checked every plug.

„There is nothing here. Maybe the problem is on the outside.", he shouted while he checked the last fuses.

„No that can't be. Can't you find any loose connections?", Maddie called.

„Nope but truth be told I only helped with the blue prints. I didn't build it and you know it.", he called back and stumbled outside.

He was halfway out as he placed his hand on the wall. A small click echoed through the tube. Danny lifted his hand from the wall and stared at a small panel inside the wall. On the panel in big letters was the word _ON_.

_'You got to be kidding me.'_

The portal began to charge up and green light lit up around him. He felt the building energy buzzing through the cables.

„DAD YOU IDIOT!", he yelled angry, knowing that he would die here.

The portal activated and a earpiercing scream echoed through th lab and house above.

„DANNY!", everyone yelled.

Hair-rising minutes passed and finally a figured stumbled outside towards the shocked group. The figure was a boy in a black and white hazmat suit. He had long white hair and neon green eyes. With a thud he fell face down and groaned.

„I'm gonna kill dad when I'm up again.", he mumbled weak but everyone heard him.

Everyone stared in silence at the downed figure.

„Hey what's happening down there?", a new female voice.

The second Fenton child came down to the lab. She looked at the frightened and confused faces of her family and her brother's friends. Then she noticed the downed figure laying in front of the portal.

„Danny?", Jazz asked a bit unsure of the familiar yet unfamiliar boy.

He only groaned and turned his head slightly and she saw his neon green piercing eyes.

„Jazz?", he whispered weak.

„DANNY!", she yelled and hurried to him.

She fell on her knees before him and pulled his limp figure in her lap. Careful she pushed away a few strands so she could get a better look on his face. Without a doubt the boy in her lap was her little brother. His features were unmistakable.

„Danny what happened to you?", she whispered not caring that four sets of eyes were locked on them.

„Dad messed up...", he groaned and sat up.

„What?", she asked confused.

„Dad put an activation button on the inside.", he groaned and gestured Jazz to help him stand.

She did just that and supported him till he found his balance again.

„Wait you were inside the portal when it activated?", Jazz suddenly realized.

„Were else would I have been I...", he paused and began to think.

„How am I alive anyway? That thing created a rift between two dimensions and I was right inbetween.", he seemed to muse.

He then noticed the others in the room staring at him.

„What?", he snapped.

„Danny I think you should take a look in the mirror.", Jazz stated and pointed to a mirror on the wall. He walked over and stared blankly at the refelction.

„Ok who dyed my hair and put colored contacts in my eyes while I was out?", he asked no one in particular.

No answer. He mustered his new appearance and seemed to like it because he began to smile.

„So who did it?", he turned to his family and friends.

No one said a word.

„Ok guys that's getting old. Do I get an answer or do I have to assume that it were Sam and Tucker?", he leaned against the wall only to sink into it partially.

He barely regained his balance and stood straight up. His left arm was transparent with a light blue glow to it. Then it turned back to it's normal color.

„Ok that's new.", he mustered his hand.

„I wonder...", he trailed off and thought about passing his arm through the wall.

Immediately his arm turned transparent and he stuck it inside the wall. After a minute or so he pulled it back out and sighed.

„I think the only possible explanation would be that I died and became a ghost.", he stated more to himself.

Danny turned to his father and sighed again.

„You know dad it never troubled me that you sometimes messed up but this time you seriously cracked the record.", he looked at his father's crestfallen expression.

„But I'm not angry. It's just weird that to prove your thesis I had to give up my humanity.", Danny laughed.

A white ring appeared at his hips and split up. One going up and one going down. The hazmat suit turned back into it's original color as did Danny's hair and eyes. The others gasped and Danny turned back to the mirror.

„Ok weird. Why do I look human again?", he was confused.

„Danny?", Maddie finally spoke.

„What?", he asked absent-mindly as he studied his old features.

Maddie ran to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

„Oh Danny, I thought I had lost you.", she cried.

Strange enough was that it didn't bother him. It was as if his mother had become weaker. He didn't even feel like he was suffocating like he usually did when his mother did that. The others joined into the hug and cried. Jazz just smiled at her little brother. After endless minutes they broke the hug and noticed Danny's thoughtful expression.

„What's wrong sweetie?", Maddie asked worried.

„Dad could you come here a second?", Danny ignored his mother and gestured his father to come to him.

Jack reluctant came closer. Without another word Danny grabbed his father and lifted him over his head without any strain. The others gasped in shocked. As he put Jack back down, the tall man stepped a few steps away.

„Danny what happened to you?", Tucker yelled.

„I have no clue but it seems like I'm no longer just a normal human.", he pondered.

„What do you mean?", Sam asked wary.

„I feel stronger and to my own suprise it seems like I don't need to breath anymore.. and I have this new cold feeling deep inside me.", he explained.

During his explanation he reached out to the cold feeling and the ring of light appeared again, turning him into his white haired alter ego.

„Hmmm... I think I turned into a half ghost or a human with ghost powers. I can't really explain it but it feels like it. Right now I feel so light. I feel like I could do everything.", he stated with a big smile.

„Ähhh... dude...", Tucker stuttered.

Danny turned to his friend with a confused expression.

„You're flying.", he stated.

Danny looked down and saw that his friend was right. Right now he was floating at least 2 feet above the floor.

„This... is... AWESOME!", Danny bellowed and shot upwards.

He crashed into the ceiling and fell back down on the floor.

„Ok crashing sucks.", he rubbed his head.

That finally broke the ice and everyone laughed. Danny turned back in his human form and sighed.

„This will take some time to get used to.", he stated with a big headache.

„You can say that again.", Sam, Tucker and Jazz laughed.

„Are you sure you are fine sweetie?", Maddie still looked a bit worried.

„Yeah she's right Danny-boy we should check you up.", Jack nodded.

„Don't worry guys. I may be a freak now but I'm still your son. I just have some new skills and I can make use of them while working here in the lab or in the ghost hunt.", he stated.

„But we never have seen a ghost.", Jack looked a bit sad at that.

„Yeah but now we have a active ghost portal in the lab and from it ghosts will come to our world for sure even if we don't want it. Plus we can use my condition we can learn more about ghosts.", Danny explained.

„He has a point Mr. And Mrs. Fenton.", Sam stated.

„Good but if you feel strange in any way then you tell us right away.", Maddie stated stern.

„Will do mom.", Danny laughed.

–

**Timeskip 1 month later**

–

Ember was just playing in front of Casper High. Only her plan in mind. She would enslave the whole world and make them chant her name to gain strength. Enough strength to kill that bastard who killed her dear love fourteen years ago. Since then the 13. March 1991 had become a dark day to her and anyone who was close to them.

She just hypnotized the crowd to chase away that fat teacher as she saw him. A boy with a unbelievable strong aura. He had back long white hair and green eyes and was most definitely a ghost like herself but he seemed to help humans.

Ember had heard about him. This boy was the common talk of the ghost zone. He was the apprentice of the legendary master of time, Clockwork. A ghost not many had ever seen. Those who had never spoke about it but said that they felt different after the meeting.

He felt familiar.

_'No Ember. Don't let yourself stray from your goal. You need to control everyone to avenge John.'_

The boy saved the fat teacher by turning him intangible while the angry crowd ran right through him without even noticing it. After the man was safe the boy turned to Ember and looked her deep in the eyes.

Ember began to shiver. These eyes were warm despite the irritated look on his face. His neon green eyes felt familiar. A picture of forest green eyes appeared and vanished in her mind in a instant. A horrible thought struck her.

_'Could this ghost fighting apprentice of Clockwork be really the rebirth of John? My John? No please... don't let me be right...'_

She disappeared in a whirlwind of blue flames and left an irritated Danny behind with a new goal in addittion her original one. She would investigate that new feeling.

If this boy really was her John than she would fight for him.

–

Later that day the young hero stood in front of his closet mirror and mustered the new outfit he had got his alter ego.

He now wore black loose pants with white flames at the bottom of his left leg. The right leg was made out of thick net staring shortly over the knee. A white leather belt with red x-stitches. Black high combat boots with steel toe caps. A white skintight tanktop with a black sleeveless coat. The coat had also white flames at the bottom but with green outlining. Also he had black gloves with metal knuckle protectors. The last new piece of cloth was a black metal bracer with green outlining on his left arm. The bracer wasn't just any bracer but a high-tech computer with holographic display and keyboard that was connected to my systems at home in case he needed informations while he was out there fighting ghosts.

His new look highlighted the changes of his body that came after his meeting with that Rockstar ghost today. Suddenly light blue wisps appeared in his hair and he felt his muscles tighten on it's own, pumping his anyhow strong muscles up even more. He always had a slight sixpack even before he got his powers but lately he had trained more. He and his mother soon learned that he was a natural in fighting. Even his intellectual grasp became more advanced. He looked at something only once and could use it without any fail. Within two weeks he had mastered karate, capoeira, judo and kung-fu. Just seeing each stance once was enough for him.

But the last change was what made him think. On his right shoulder a big yin and yang symbol had appeared. But only the yang part was filled with forest green. The yin part was still empty.

_'Why is that part empty.'_

„Guess I will have to talk to Jazz about this.", he sighed and walked over to his sisters room.

„Hey Jazz you got a moment?", he asked as he knocked on her door.

„Come in.", she called and entered.

She was laying on her bed in her Ember fangirl attire.

„What's up little bro?", she asked as she turned around.

She stopped for a moment and took in his new attire. She gave a low whistle.

„Hey if you weren't my brother I would so go for you right now.", she smiled as his face dropped for a second.

„Ok thanks now I'm unnecessarily aroused.", he stated dry and now it was Jazz who looked crestfallen and blushed heavy.

„DANNY!", she yelled and tried to hit him.

He only stepped back and barely evaded her fist.

„Hey you started it.", he laughed.

Jazz mumbled something under her breath but sat down again.

„What did you want?", she asked a bit calmer.

„It's about this.", he pointed at the half filled tattoo on his shoulder.

„It just appeared today just like the blue wisps but what bothers me is that the tattoo is only partly filled. There has to be a deeper meaning.", he stated serious.

Jazz mustered the tattoo with interest. She always tried to get him to be more balanced but this was just irony. Ok he meditated but that was something completely different than her theraputic babbling. He loved her with all his heart. She was the best sister one could get but sometimes she was really a pain in the ass.

Yes he meditated. He was a buddhist after all. He had found his way to this religion at the age of six. He liked the thought of karma and rebirth. That's why he never fought back even after being bullied for years. He had made his peace with it. Though since he started the ghost hunt his beliefs had been put to a test. Protecting people was good yes but at the same time it meant to beat up someone else even if that someone was a ghost meaning harm to others.

„If it really means something then I would say that you are missing something.", Jazz finally stated.

„What do you mean? What could I miss?", he asked confused.

„I don't know but think about it. The symbol is not completed. Maybe it shows that a piece of your soul is missing.", she explained.

_'It's true that I feel a empty since I got my powers but it never bothered me before.'_, he thought about it.

„What like a soulmate or something? Are you trying to tell me that this is some kind of supernatural love compass?", he joked.

„Why not? We don't know what your powers are capable of.", she stopped as she thought about something.

„Maybe you should ask Clockwork about it. He will know for sure what it means.", she smiled at her own deduction.

„Yeah and I already know his answer. _All will be revealed in time my young apprentice._", Danny mimicked his master.

Suddenly a jolt of pain hit the back of his head and he groaned.

„Hey Clockwork using your time powers is cheating!", he yelled as he rubbed his head.

„Did he just?", Jazz asked with a small smile.

„Yeah... never mock the master of all times.", Danny smiled and turned to leave.

„Thanks Jazz. Our talk helped me quite a bit. Oh and don't get too obsessed with Ember. She is a ghost after all.", with that he left her room.

He changed back into his human form and changed his clothes for bed. He only wore grey sweatpants. Without another word he fell on his bed and slept like a stone.

–

The next day was a huge mess. First did Ember put Danny under a love spell making him fall for his best friend Sam but he also had to make the whole world listen to Tucker's creepy singing. Just the memory of it made him shiver but what confused him most was Ember's behavior after everyone stopped chanting her name and cutting off her source of power. Also did his tattoo ache in her presence which he also didn't understand.

Danny sat at the top of Fenton Works and looked thoughtful into the night sky.

–

_Flachback_

–

Tucker's singing had just made everyone stop chanting her name. Her flaming hair vanished and she looked at Danny crestfallen with pleading eyes.

„Are you going to end me now?", she asked in a shaking voice.

„What? No. I don't end anyone. I just send you back to the ghost zone.", he explained as he uncapped the Fenton thermos.

Then he saw it. All the pain in her eyes. The eyes of a tortured soul. In that moment all his previous anger vanished and he knew that he couldn't just put her into the thermos. He had to help her somehow.

_'But how?'_, he thought bitter at his helplessness.

„Listen Ember. I won't put you into the thermos. I will guide you back to the portal. While we go there I want some answers.", he stated in a soft voice.

She only nodded weak and tried to stand up which didn't work since she was too weak after he had cut off her source of power. So he stepped to her, picked her up bridal style and flew away.

„Why is it that you look at me like that?", he suddenly asked and brought her full attention to himself.

„I don't know what you are talking about.", she tried to keep her tough facade but Danny saw it already crumbling as tears formed in her eyes.

„Hey listen Ember. I don't know why you're so obsessed with getting more and more power but I don't think that's the right way. A girl shouldn't become a power hungry maniac. That doesn't fit you.", he stated with concern clear in his voice.

„What do you know anyway?", she spat.

„I have my reasons.", she huffed and looked away.

„I'm sure you have but please stop that Ember. I don't know why you do it but I don't think it will do you any good. No matter what or who you lost to become like this, do you think he or she would be alright to see you like this?", he asked with genuine concern.

„SHUT UP!", she yelled and slapped him hard.

He had hit a nerve form what it seemed. He wanted to keep on asking but he knew better than to corner a woman in despair.

„I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.", he hung his head.

The rest of the flight to the portal was in silence. Carefully he put her on her feet and guided her the last few steps to the portal. He opened the shield so she could step through.

„Thanks...", she mumbled.

„But don't think that you stopped me. I will be back to fulfill my goal.", she hissed and stepped through the portal.

„Now that went just perfect.", he sighed.

–

_Flashback end_

–

Even after overthinking all events of the day he just couldn't make out what made him bring Ember back to the portal without putting her into the thermos. Why should he care about her pain? She messed him up terribly today and he was still a bit peeved about it but the pain in her eyes always seemed to catch up with him, making him feel sorry for her. He didn't even waste one second on the thought why his tattoo ached while she was near him. He just shrugged it off as muscle pain from the fight.

But one thing he knew for sure. He was in for one of Sam's famous tirades. She would chew him out good tommorow as to why he didn't put Ember into the thermos.

„Oh just kill me now...", he fell flat on the roof at the thought of his upcoming punishment.

–

Ember crash-landed into her own realm, tired from her defeat.

„Ember? What happened?", Kitty asked worried.

Ember didn't say anything and stumbled over to her couch. With a loud thud she fell face down on it and groaned.

„You gonna tell me what happened or do I have to find it out by force?", Kitty asked in a sly tone.

„It's the Phantom kid...", Ember groaned as she turned her head to face her friend.

„What about him? I heard he is quite a cutey.", Kitty tried to get her friend to be interested in men again after all these years.

„He is... so much... like John...", Ember muttered weak.

„What do you mean?", Kitty was a bit shocked at her best friends statement.

„The way he carries himself. The way he fights... his long hair, his purposeful look... he even tried to talk to me. Trying to talking me out of my revenge... everything he does reminds me of John.", Ember explained as she sat up and looked at her friend.

Kitty just stared at her friend for a few minutes in silence till she found her language again.

„Ok that's certainly hard...", Kitty began to muse over something.

„How about we spy on him for a bit and see if you are right and if you are we will try to get him back.", she suggested.

Ember looked at her friend with a nearly long forgotten glimmer in her eyes.

_'Hope. I see you haven't given up all hope after all.'_, Kitty smiled.

„You would do that?", Ember asked hopeful.

„Hey.. everything for my best girlfriend. I just want to see you happy again.", Kitty smiled and pulled her friend into a big hug.

„Operation spying on Phantom begins now.", she joked and for the first time in fourteen years Kitty heard her friend giggle.

It was a blessing to her to hear Ember like that.

_'I just hope that she is right. I don't think that her heart can take any more bad news.__'_, Kitty frowned at that thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - a kiss and a old life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey there everyone here I present you chapter 3 of this story and thank you all for your reviews.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

„I'm telling you Vlad. That boy is John.", Ember stomped on the wodden floor of Vald's office.

„I believe you Ember but it's just hard to believe that the boy that I have been fighting for months now is John.", he paused and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

„But now that you said it, it seems obvious. I mean the way he fights lately and then his sudden new costume. I can't believe that I was so blind.", he stated and facepalmed.

„And what do we do now?", Kitty asked as she tried to calm Ember down.

„I will observe him a bit myself and when I see a opportunity I will talk to him. Is that ok with you?", Vlad asked as he stood up.

„I... I... Ok... but don't wait to long or I will talk to him myself.", Ember stated but a bit calmer now.

–

**timeskip to Pirate Radio**

–

The Amity Park teens rode on the Fenton blimp towards Youngblood' s pirate ship. Everyone wore orange jumpsuits and were ready for battle.

„EVERYONE GET READY!", a very changed Danny Fenton yelled.

In the last 2 months he had a growth spurt. He was now taller as Dash and ripped.

„NOW!", everyone threw their grapnel and swung onto the shielded ship.

With a loud battlecry the teens entered the battle against the pirate ghosts. It wasn't long before the minor ghosts were defeated and Ember entered the battle. With a strung of her guitar she encased everyone in a pink energy prison. Youngblood pulled the struggling Danny out of it and wanted to to get rid of him.

„Time to walk the blank sharkbait."

_'Why couldn't I think of a better plan to confront him about being my man?'_, Ember thought sadly as she and Youngblood guided him to the blank.

Youngblood shoved him overboard and he fell. Just outside the ghost shield he transformed into Danny Phantom and hovered just outside it waiting for it to shut down. He didn't have to wait long since it deactivated just as he reached it again.

_'Ok lets' end this!'_, he thought as he created a human duplicate of himself.

He flew over the ship and dropped his duplicate on it.

„Go help the teens", the original bellowed while he turned to a shocked Ember and Youngblood.

Both didn't know that he could duplicate and were untterly confused by the situation. With a well placed shot right in front of them, Danny made the two fly back. Ember dropped her guitar which he caught with caution.

Ever since his first encounter with her he had these weird feelings whenever he looked at a guitar. He shook his head to clear it from these thoughts and concentrated on the fight at hand.

„Looking for this?", he taunted.

Ember looked at her guitar sadly. She didn't want to fight Danny. She couldn't really fight him. Suddenly she saw her guitar flying at her and she barely caught it.

„Here have it back Emy. I don't take from girls.", Danny smiled and took a battle stance.

Youngblood charged at him with his sword while Danny created a ecto staff of 6,5 ft length and blocked the young ghosts badly aimed attack.

_'He called me Emy... no no no... I can't take this anymore.'_, Ember thought with tears in her eyes.

She shoved Youngblood out of the way and stood before Danny. The halfa noticed the change in Ember's behavior and relaxed his stance lightly. What happened next shocked him to the bone. Ember grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was shocked at first but returned it with the same passion. Both could hear a scream from further away but didn't care. His tattoo flared in pain but he didin't care at the moment. Finally Ember broke the kiss and Danny saw the tears in her eyes. Without another word she disappeared in a whirlwind of flames leaving a shocked Danny behind.

–

While Danny was distracting the ghosts his human duplicate freed the other teens by overloading his Jack-O-NineTails and smashing against the energy dome. The dome burst open freeing everyone.

„Hey Fenton how are you alive?", Dash inquired.

„Phantom saved me just as I passed the ghost shield. As soon as it deactivated he brought me back up. He told me to free you while he took care of Ember and Youngblood.", Danny explained.

„What is he doing?", Kwan exclaimed and pointed at the three ghosts.

Everyone turned to see what he meant. Phantom had just returned Ember's guitar to her.

„Why would he do that?", Star inquired.

What happened next stopped everyone in their tracks. The watched as Ember kissed Phantom and he seemed to return it.

„HEY! PHANTOM IS MINE!", Paulina seethed.

Kwan held her back. Danny was also shocked but the pain in his tattoo brought him back to reality. He grasped his shoulder and fell to his knees under the strong pain.

„You okay Fenton?", Dash asked and wanted to help him up but something stopped him.

A blue flame appeared on his right shoulder and burned away part of his jumpsuit, revealing his tanned shoulder. Danny gritted his teeth and did his best not to yell in pain.

„Danny what's wrong? Can we...", Star asked but stopped as the flames revealed a yin and yang sign surrounded by a chinese dragon tattoo on his shoulder.

„Woah Fenton has a tattoo.", Dash gawked.

The black outlining of the tattoo pulsated red and Danny's gritting teeth were heard all over the place. A few seconds later as Ember vanished the tattoo calmed down. Danny visibly relaxed and sighed.

„What just happened?", Dash asked confused.

„It... it's a conncetion I have... to Ember ever since... she put one of her spells on me... when she was here the last time.", he panted.

„What do you mean?", Star asked also confused.

„She put a love spell on me. It's one of her powers. She made me fall in love so I wouldn't interfere with her world conquering plan. Luckily Phantom took care of her and broke the spell on me. But ever since then I have a connection to her. I don't know how it works exactly but that's how it is.", Danny explained as he stood up.

„And why does Phantom has the same tattoo?", Paulina questioned.

„Take three guesses.", Danny groaned.

„That can't be...", she never could finish the sentence as Danny jumped up and hit Youngblood who was sent flying towards them on the deck.

Danny pinned the ghost against the ground and put his Jack-O-NineTails staff against his throat. Phantom flew over to them and landed beside him.

„Now Youngblood how about you land this ship at the port because you know my friend here has a loose finger on the trigger.", Phantom stated as he crouched beside the kid ghost while pointing at Danny.

Even with the two of them standing beside each other no one could make the conncetion or even see the similarity between the two.

„Why would I do that?", Youngblood tried to be tough.

„As you know Youngblood I'm not allowed to end another ghost because I'm one myself.", Phantom began and Youngblood grinned.

„But he is human. He CAN and WILL end you.", Youngblood paled as Phantom pointed at Danny.

„So what will it be boy?", Phantom asked with a calm smile while Danny gave him a evil one.

„I... argh... will land the ship.", Youngblood stuttered absolute terrified.

Danny removed the weapon from his throat and Phantom dragged the boy to the steering wheel.

„Hey Fenton how do you know how to fight like that?", Kwan asked a bit awed at how easily he subdued the kid ghost.

„I have mastered a few fighting styles.", Danny shrugged, twirling his staff and put it away in the holtser on his back..

„Then why did you never fight back when we... you know?", Kwan inquired.

„I'm a buddhist Kwan. I may know how to fight but my belief doesn't allow me to fight back. I only fight if I have to.", Danny shrugged and loosened his right shoulder.

„What fighting style do you do?", Star asked curious.

„Hmmm let me think... karate black belt, countless kung-fu styles, judo, aikido but I'm best in capoeira. Or why do you think I changed so much in the last few months. I intensified my training ever since the ghosts appeared.", Danny smiled.

Everyone gawked at him but didn't say anthing. Today they had learned more about the _geek boy_ they had bullied for years.

„Hey Danny could you come here for a sec?", Phantom yelled from the steering wheel.

„On my way man.", Danny yelled and walked over to his original.

Danny stopped beside his original and sighed.

„So what happened back there?", Phantom asked while he watched Youngblood who tried to land the ship.

„You mean the tattoo?", Danny asked.

„Yeah... why did it change?", Phantom sighed.

„Why did you kiss Ember?", Danny countered and Phantom blushed.

„Oh stuff it man... great now I'm fighting with myself.", Phantom sighed.

„I think it was because you kissed Ember. Maybe Jazz was right that it is some kind of love compass. And with you kissing Ember it achieved some of his goal. Maybe Ember is the one we are destined to be with.", Danny explained.

„Maybe but why is the empty part still empty?", Phantom inquired while brooding over his duplicates explanation.

„I think it will fill itself once we are with her and I mean completely. But for now we should wait and see how everything turns out.", Danny stated with a shrug.

„Ähh captain?", Youngblood looked unsure.

„What's wrong?", both of Danny's asked.

„I can't... land the ship.", he stated silent.

„What do you mean?", Phantom asked.

„I don't know... how...", Youngblood said nervous.

„You got to be kidding me...", Danny said and facepalmed.

„Ok let me give it a try.", Phantom stated and took the wheel.

After a few minutes the ship landed at the port and everyone cheered. While the teens freed the adults Phantom and Youngblood had a talk.

„Answer my questions and I let you go. Is that okay with you?", he asked calm.

„That's alright captain.", Youngblood smiled.

He was already over the shock of having his afterlife threatened.

„Can you tell me why Ember kissed me?", Phantom asked going right for the strike.

„I... I don't know. She has been acting strange ever since she came back from the human realm two months ago.", the child shrugged.

„Hmm okay... You can go.", Phantom stated as he began to float.

„Really? Thanks captain.", he yelled and started to fly away.

„Oh and Youngblood?", Phantom yelled.

„Yeah captain?", he turned to the man.

„Be careful on your way home. I don't want to hear any reports from Walker about you misbehavior again.", Phantom yelled with a smile.

„You know Walker?", Youngblood gawked.

„Of course I know him. We work together to keep order in the Ghost Zone. Who do you think asked Walker to let you out last week after all the trouble you caused?", Phantom laughed.

„Thank you captain. I will behave myself.", Youngblood laughed and flew off.

„Somehow I really doubt that.", Phantom muttered with a smile and flew home to merge with his duplicate again.

Later that night Danny lain in his bed. Restless he turned in it while having a very realistic dream.

–

**Danny's Dream**

–

„Hey there bud.", Johnny called and passed Danny a beer can.

„Thanks man.", Danny caught and opened the beer.

„Yo Technus can ya give my lil Emy here a Mojito?", Danny yelled to Technus who floated behind a bar.

„No problem John.", was the answer.

„Thanks babypop.", Ember smiled from beside him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

A minute later the drink was placed before Ember and she smiled.

„Thanks Technus. Say how is it going with you and Desiree?", she asked as she sipped on her drink.

„Not good. She still doesn't want to talk to me. Her hatred for men hasn't gone down at all.", Technus sighed.

„Oh come Al. You know that she has her hots for you. She's just too shy to admit it.", John laughed.

„You know what? I think you are right. I think I will give it another try.", Technus smiled and went to search for Desiree.

Danny or John in this dream turned around watched the happy crowd. Everyone seemed so happy.

„Hey babypop.", John turned to Ember and blushed.

Ember had pulled her shirt partially down revealing one of her breasts.

„How about we go and have some fun of our own.", she asked seductive.

„I'm in.", John smiled

He pulled her against him while groping her ass and they left the party to have their own little party.

–

Danny bolted up from his dream with a deep blush on his cheeks. He didn't understand the meaning behind his dream but something else he knew.

„I need a very cold shower now.", he stated to himself as he noticed his boner.

Without another word he went to the shower and let the icy water run over his body clearing his mind.

„Why did I dream of having a party with my enemys? And why did Technus call me John?", he mused.

„I think I will need another talk with Jazz.", he sighed after five minutes and turned off the water.

Phasing the water off his body he changed into a his new attire. Skintight blue jeans, a black skintight shirt and a red leather jacket with a black hood. He sat on his chair and began to sketch the first thing that came to his mind. He sketched for hours till he heard movement from Jazz's room. He realized that it was already 6:30 and dropped his pen.

Danny went to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and fresh coffee awaited Jazz as she came down.

„Thanks Danny.", she smiled as she sat down and began to eat.

„No prob sis.", he stated as he shut off the stove and sat beside her, eating his own share.

„So how did you sleep?", she asked after a while.

„Good but I had a strange dream. Why?", he answered as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

„I heard you last night when I went to the bathroom. You were talking in your sleep.", she stated as she took the coffee pot from him.

„Oh... sorry about that.", he smiled and ate his toast.

„So what did you dream about?", Jazz inquired with her usual good mood.

„I was at a party. There were all my enemys having fun like it was the most natural thing on the world. I even was talking friendly with Technus and cheered him up to not give up on Desiree. Heck I even went with Ember for a little private party if you know what I mean.", Danny explained as he downed his second cup of coffee.

„Oh and everyone called me John.", he added while he picked a orange from the fruit basket on the table.

„Ok I would have said that it's a vision of the future but your name isn't John. Maybe it's a memory from your earlier life. You know like the reincarnation in the buddhism.", Jazz explained her full attention on her brother.

„Hmm that would explain why my tattoo reacted so strong when Ember kissed me yesterday.", he explained and shoved his sleeve up to show his changed tattoo.

„Wait she kissed you?", Jazz asked as she studied the changes.

„Yeah while we rescued everyone. I was facing Ember and Youngblood, my duplicate and the teens freed you guys. She kissed me and left. Maybe it was something I said... I don't know.", he shrugged while he peeled the orange.

„Hmm that's another point for my theory. She could have been your girlfriend in your previous life.", she explained.

„I know that when a ghost dies he or she is immediately reborn but don't you think that there are a bit too many chances?", Danny asked with a levied brow.

„What do you mean?", Jazz knew what her brother meant but wanted to see if he had more ideas.

„Since I was small I never wanted to cut my hair since I felt the need to impress someone I didn't even know. Then I get ghost powers and we learn that I'm a natural when it comes to fighting. Also my appearance changes the day I meet Ember and now I'm having vision or memories from a previous life were she and I were a couple. How big are the chances that I really am her boyfriend from a previous life.", he explained but began to wonder about what he just said while Jazz looked at him knowingly.

„Ok now that I look at the big picture like that I really see the similarity but it's still weird.", he massaged his temples.

„What will you do now? Go to her and talk about it?", Jazz asked a bit wary.

„No. Not now at least. I will wait a bit and hopefully I will get another vision that makes everything clear.", he stated and stood up.

While putting everything in the dishwasher he began to think and his mind wandered back to the sketch he made this morning.

_'I guess I have a small project to work on.'_, he smiled to himself as he felt the urge to build what he sketched.

–

**Timeskip 2 weeks later**

–

In the last two weeks things haven't been so bright for Danny. The vision became a part of his daily life. Everyday he had multiple of them. In each of them he was close to one of his enemys but most importantly close to Ember. Heck he even was friends with Vlad. After a vision of being in college with Vlad he had tried to talk to his parents if they knew a friend of Vlad from then and they told him that there was this rocker guy and his girlfriend but they never bothered with the two. Things weren't easy for him anyways but the vision put a great strain on him.

The cheerful Danny Fenton was gone and his place was a very moody and always frowning boy who could explode at any minute. And today was just that day.

Dash was in his usual bully routine, even if he respected Danny after the incident with the ghost pirates. He was about to give Danny his daily dosage of pain and humiliation. Totally forgetting that Danny was a master in several martial arts. The jock grabbed Danny's shoulder and was in for the suprise of his life.

„Hey Fenturd guess what?", he began with a evil smile.

Danny didn't answer which unnerved the jock.

„HEY FENTON! I'M TALKING TO YOU!", he snarled and turned the boy towards him.

The next thing everyone saw was Dash flying through the air and into his jock group. Everyone stared at the scene before them. The usual timid and collected Danny, though he had grown quite a bit, just threw Dash through the hallway like it was nothing.

„Stuff it Dash! I'm not in the mood for your crap, so don't try it again or I will break your legs. Then you won't be able to play football ever again.", Danny hissed with pure venom in his voice.

Everyone flinched at hearing his evil voice. Even Sam and Tucker weren't so sure anymore if it was safe to stay by his side and crept away slowly. Danny didn't seem to notice. As he wanted to stomp away Paulina decided to make an approach with her usual _I'm so better than you_ attitude.

„Hey there big boy.", her voice smooth as honey.

Trying to seduce Danny was the worst possible thing she could try right now.

„Oh shut up bitch and go suck your donkey boyfriend's dick.", Danny hissed and walked past a very shocked Paulina.

No one has ever stood up to the A-Listers or even insulted Paulina in that way. They all stared at the shocked expression on Paulina's face and the retreating form of Danny.

„Ok what just happened?", Mikey asked with a hanging jaw.

„I have no idea but I think it would be a good idea to leave Danny alone for a few days.", Tucker shook his head.

„No we should talk to him. He can't just snap like this and then keep going as if nothing happened.", Sam stated angry and wanted to follow him.

„Sam stop.", Tucker grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

She turned to him to yell at her friend but stopped as she saw his expression.

„Leave him be Sam. He hasn't been on track ever since the last incident with Ember. Something must have happened. Something so bad that he can't talk with anyone about it.", Tucker explained.

„But we are his best friends...", Sam protested.

„And as that we should give him space if he needs it.", Tucker interrupted her.

„Fine. I will leave him be for the rest of school. But I want answers later today.", she growled and freed her wrist from Tucker's grip.

That day everyone stayed on distance to him. No one wanted to light the short fuse on the explosive barrel called Danny Fenton. Even the teachers who had heard about the incident in the hallway and usually scolded him were quiet and didn't talk to him at all. His outburst had changed everyones image of the geek boy into a wolf in sheeps coat.

–

As school ended everyone, even the A-Listers, made room for him as he stepped outside. Without a word he left school and wandered home while trying to collect his mind. Today everything had cleared.

He remembered everything now. He was the reincarnation of John, Ember's boyfriend. Her soulmate.

_'I can't believe that I really forgot her. How much I hurt her. I have to talk to her. I want my babygirl back.'_, he thought with determination.

As he reached his house he was greeted by his sister who was sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him.

„Hey Jazz.", he sighed and sat beside her as soon as he dropped his backpack on the ground.

„What were you thinking Danny?", Jazz asked as he sat beside her.

„What?", he asked a bit confused.

„You know what I mean. How you attacked the A-Listers today.", she looked at her baby brother worried.

„Sorry Jazz but they had it coming. I was just so stressed that I couldn't bear with it anymore.", he sighed.

„Do you still have these visions?", she asked as her face softened.

„Not anymore. Just before I kicked Dash's butt I had my last one. I recollected all my memories of my previous life. My life with _her_.", Danny sighed again and stole Jazz cup of coffee standing on the table.

„Her? So you finally know who your soulmate is?", Jazz inquired with big eyes not even noticing that he took her coffee.

„Yes... it's Ember.", he took a sip and smiled.

Jazz's jaw dropped and she stared at her brother.

_'Danny and Ember? They are soulmates? So I was right after all.'_, she thought.

Then she realized something else.

„Hey that's my coffee.", she punched him playfully against the shoulder and both laughed.

„You can have it back.", he handed her the cup and she took a sip.

„If you don't care about a indirect kiss with you brother.", Danny's smile grew bigger as she froze up.

„Ewww...", she looked at the cup and than at him with mocked disgust.

No it's not like she has any romantic interest in Danny, he was her brother after all but she had to admit that he was a fine piece of man and in secret she hoped for just such a man for herself.

_'Ember is such a lucky girl'_, she thought as she imaged the two together.

„Ohh now I'm hurt. My big sis doesn't like me.", he held his chest in mocked pain.

„Hey I didn't mean it like that. I just...", she answered concerned but then she realized that he had just played her.

„You...", she smiled and threw another playful punch.

„Ok enough fun. I need to finish my bike. Then I will visit Ember and talk with her about... you know.", he sighed and rose from the couch, heading to the basement.

„You need any help with that?", Jazz called after him.

„If you want to, I could use another hand for the configuration of the ecto injection.", Danny called from the steps down to the lab.

Jazz smiled and followed him into the lab. There Danny was already working on his bike. She could only wonder how he had build this thing in just 2 months. It was a american chopper. It hat a long silver black body with green flames on the tank. An extra broad tire in the back. And a double saddle made of leather. It reminded her of Johnny's bike but it looked so much better and Danny's bike was lower than Johnny's.

„So what can I do?", she asked curious.

„You go to the computer and give a the readings while I adjust the fuel injection on the bike itself.", he explained as he crouched down beside the bike again. Danny started the bike up and the engine roared to life.

„Injection level at 67%. Engine output at 70%.", Jazz called and Danny adjusted the injection level.

„Injection 78% and output 82%", Jazz stated.

Danny stood up and pulled then throttle a few times to get the machine used to the new level of injection. Then he bent down again and rose the injection level even further.

„Injection at 99% and output at 115%", Jazz looked at the readings astonished.

„How is that even possible?", she asked confused.

„Because it uses ecto energy it can give an higher output than input. With a few more changes I could get it to at least 150% output but that's enough for now. It will bring me to Ember in no time.", Danny explained as he gave the machine a last checkup.

„You know Danny. Sometimes I'm envious on how good you understand these things.", Jazz sighed a bit tired.

„Hey I may have the technical understanding but you got the beautiful looks of mom plus you are plenty intelligent. I wouldn't want your brain to explode.", he laughed.

Jazz blushed at his compliment but didn't comment it. Danny shut off the machine and streched his arms.

„I'm gonna take a shower and then head out to Ember. If mom and dad ask just tell them that I'm taking the bike for a test ride. They should buy that. I don't want them to know about Ember and me yet.", Danny explained as he walked up the stairs.

„Ok will do Danny. But please be careful.", Jazz called after him.

„Will do sis.", with that he vanished from the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4 - her happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for the late update. I wanted to do it sooner but my job is taking quite a big amount of my time now. So I have to say that the next chapters will take a bit. I will do my best to update weekly but I can't promise anything.**

**So now leaving this grim topic alone I present you the next chapter of this story. I hope you have fun reading it.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

While Danny stood in the shower thinking about how to approach Ember about their shared past, Sam and Tucker came over wanting to speak with him.

„He's in the shower right now. You can wait here till he comes down.", Jazz stated and sat back on the couch while grabbing her book.

„We could just wait in his room so we won't disturb you reading.", Sam offered.

„No that isn't a good idea. He didn't take any spare clothes with him to the bathroom. So he will most likely change in his room. I don't think that he would like you in there then.", Jazz stated without looking up from her book.

Sam could have sworn that she saw a slight blush on Jazz cheeks but shrugged it off as her mind took off into her own highs. She had always admired Danny's slight build body but ever since he had got his ghost powers he had grown more build and taller. She imagined how he would look under his clothes. Fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and water pearls on his muscled body. Tucker waved a hand in front of her face and she came back to reality.

„Sam you are drooling.", he pointed out.

Sam blushed heavy and wiped the drool away. Just as she wanted to throw an insult at Tucker for disturbing her daydream, noise from the stairs took their attention. Everyone stared at Danny with hanging jaws. There he stood in skintight black leather jeans, black combat boots with a white sole, a black skintight sleeveless shirt and a white leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder parts and a black pentagramm on the back with a neon green chinese dragon wrapped around it. The finishing touches were a silver necklace with a red sword pendant, a silver bracelet with his DP logo as a pendant and his white hair loose over his back.

„What are you guys doing here?", Danny asked as he reached the three staring at him.

„We... well we... wanted to talk...", Sam began trying hard not to drool.

„... you know about... the things you did to Dash... and Paulina...", Tucker finished a bit unsure about Danny's newest attire.

„They deserved it and that's it. Now I'm sorry guys but I have something to do in the ghost zone.", Danny stated stern and walked to the basement.

The three followed him in the basement. Sam and Tucker froze in shock as they saw the bike. Jazz just smiled and walked over to her brother.

„Just be careful Danny. You don't know how she will react if you approach her about these things.", Jazz was a bit worried on how the ghost diva would react.

„Don't worry sis. I know how to handle her when she gets angry.", Danny explained and pointed to his head.

Jazz understood what he meant and stepped back as he started the bike. A loud roar echoed through the room. Without a word Sam went over to him and wanted to sit behind him.

„Sorry Sam but you are not coming with me. The business I have there is personal.", Danny stopped her in her tracks.

Sam stared at him in unbelieving.

„Danny you always let us come along whenever you went to the ghost zone. So why can't I come this time?", she asked a bit angry.

The reaction she got from Danny, no one would have suspected. His long hair turned into flames and rose above his head while his eyes flashed red for a second.

„What I do is my business Sam. When I say that you stay here then that's it. I have a very important meeting to attend to and I won't risk the _negotiations_ to be ruined because you can't keep your mouth shut like usual when we deal with ghosts.", he hissed angry.

Sam stumbled back in shock and Danny took his chance to pull the throttle to it's limit. With a screeching tyre he shot into the portal and was gone from sight. Danny's friends just stared at the portal in shock. Jazz sighed and ripped the two of them out of their shock.

„You just had to go and piss him off Sam. Now he will be bad tempered for the next days.", Jazz rubbed the bridge of her nose.

„WHAT DO MEAN _piss him off_? HE STARTED IT WITH NOT ALLOWING ME TO COME ALONG!", Sam yelled.

„No you started it by questioning his decision to go alone. If you haven't noticed it yet let me tell you.", Jazz groaned.

„Danny has a lot on his plate right now and you trying to get him back in _your_ tracks isn't helping. He won't let you force him back into hero business like you did before. Just for once he is doing something for himself and you make a big deal out of it. He is a boy Sam, for Christ's sake. He needs to let loose sometimes and with you making him keep all his anger and frustration inside, he will explode sooner or later and I'm all for it that he runs off alone from time to time.", Jazz sighed and turned to leave the basement.

„Oh and another thing. Don't try to follow him. If you do neither he nor I will stand for his actions when he flips on you.", she said before she vanished upstairs.

„Wow... I never expected Jazz to be so... I don't know...", Tucker stared at the place Jazz had stood a few moments ago.

„Tucker... we are going after Danny.", Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

„Wai... What?", Tucker stared at her.

„Didn't you hear what Jazz just said?", he asked hoping to make some sense with Sam.

„Oh I heard her but I will punch some sense into his thick skull. He can't just blow on us like that and then leave.", she hissed and boarded the Spectre Speeder.

Tucker stared at her unbelieving.

_'Does she really think she can actually land a hit on him? She would only hit him if he wanted her to.'_, Tucker thought as he entered the Speeder.

Sam took the steering wheel and the Speeder shot into the portal. She activated the human object detector while flying through the ghost zone without any real target. Sadly enough the detector didn't pick up anything.

„Why can't this damn thing find him?", she hit the dashboard.

„He is a ghost at the moment Sam. The detector can't find him while he is like that.", Tucker stated from the other side of the bench.

_'Why can't you just get over your crush on him. It's obvious that he doesn't like you anymore.'_, Tucker thought sadly as he watched his friend in her frantic rage.

_'I will find you Danny and when I do I will kick your ass.'_, Sam thought with a bitter smile.

–

Danny had calmed down the moment he had passed the portal and reached the door to Ember's realm in just twenty minutes. To his suprise he found Kitty hammering on the door.

„EMBER OPEN UP! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE YOUR REALM IN TWO WEEKS! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT!", she yelled not even hearing Danny parking his bike near her.

He walked up to the yelling ghost girl and stopped a few feet behind her.

„Don't you think the door had enough punishment Kitty?", he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Said ghost girl whirled around and stared at him with big eyes.

„D...Da... Danny... what... are you.. doing here?", she stuttered clearly shocked by his sudden appearance.

„We both know that I'm more than just Danny and I'm here to talk to Ember.", he gave her a warm soothing smile.

„Wha.. what do.. you.. mean?", she still wasn't over her shock of his visit.

„We both know that Ember told you about me being John. She tells you everything after all.", Danny smiled.

„Yo... you.. remember?", another shock ran through her.

„Yes. I remember everything up until my death.", he stated firm.

Kitty stared at him speechless and he uncrossed his arms laying one hand on her shoulder.

„Kitty leave it to me to get Ember out of her little cage. You should go back to Johnny and make sure that he doesn't mess anything up.", Danny smiled and got a soft hit to the shoulder from the ghost girl.

„Do that and thanks for coming back for my best girlfriend.", Kitty smiled and wanted to fly home before Danny stopped her.

„Oh Kitty tell Johnny that he still owes me fifty bucks.", Danny laughed as Kitty's face fell for a second before she began to laugh.

„Will do.", she laughed and flew off.

Danny sighed with a smile and turned to the purple door to Ember's realm. He gave the door a soft knock.

„Ember it's me. Danny.", he called.

He heard a shuffling noise inside but no one answered.

„Ember please open up. I know you are there. We need to talk", he called.

„Go away.", came her voice through the door.

She sounded raspy and broken.

_'This isn't good at all'_, Danny thought worried.

„Ember please open up. I want to talk to you about us.", he yelled.

„I don't know what you are talking about. Now go away.", she called.

„Please Emy. I know everything. I just want to talk to you.", he called slowly getting a bit frightened that he wouldn't succeed.

A loud crashing noise came from inside followed by stumbling that most certainly came towards the door. The door got unlocked and opened slowly. From inside came no light but Danny could see a pair of green glowing eyes spying at him.

„What did you call me?", she whispered hopeful.

„Emy? What happened to you?", Danny noticed how thin and tired she looked.

The door flew open and she jumped at him, giving him a fierce hug. She began to cry into his shoulder not caring how she looked. She was just happy to have him back.

„Is it really you?", she finally asked.

„Yes it's me Emy.", Danny soothed her.

She cried even harder. He picked her up bridal style and began to float forming his spectral tail. With it he closed the door to her realm and floated over to his bike, activating it's defense system. From there he flew to their most favorite spot from back then.

_The silent coast._

A coastline where the ocean was always calm no matter what kind of storm was raging on the rest with a flowerfield on the cliff. That flowerfield was their most special spot.

They reached the cliff in an hour since flying with a crying Ember in his arms slowed him down a bit. Not wanting to disturb her emotional turmoil and giving her a chance to vent all her frustration, fear and sadness. She looked so thin and tired compared to two weeks ago that it hurt him just to look at her.

_'__Oh Buddha__ what happened to you my little girl.'_, Danny thought.

They landed and he sat down. Just as they sat she clung to him even tighter throwing him on his back so that both were lying in the flowerfield with her on top of him. Danny hugged her careful and rocked her forth and back. After another thirty minutes her tears ran dry and she just lain on him looking up to him from on top of his chest.

Danny sat up and cradled Ember in his arms. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss immediately and eager. Seconds past like minutes and minutes like hours. After 5 full minutes they broke their heated kiss. They stared each other in the eyes and stayed silent not really wanting to have words disturb them but it was inevitable.

„What happend to you Emy? I just saw you two weeks ago and you looked so healthy but now you look like death himself.", Danny asked as he caressed he pale faces.

Ember looked at him a bit unsure and shifted her position. Now her back pressed against his chest and she wrapped his arms around her for the comfort only he could give her.

„Since you died I was so obsessed with gaining power to avenge you but... I never managed to do it. Then after I met you over three months ago I felt so... empty. I knew that you were my man but you didn't remember me at all. It was hard not just come running to you and plead for you to come back. I talked to Vlad about what I should do and he told me to stand down until he found a way to confirm if you were John or not.", she paused and a sob ran through her body.

„I waited for two months. That's when I couldn't bear it anymore and let myself become tangled up in Youngblood's dumb plan. I knew it wasn't the best way to apporach you but I hoped I would get a chance to talk to you without us trying to fight it out. But as you know it didn't work at all. After I ran I just locked myself in my realm. Not wanting to eat, not wanting to drink. Everything lost it's meaning after you didn't remember anything even after our kiss.", she sobbed.

„I felt something that's for sure.", Danny smiled as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

„What do you mean?", she asked and put a hand on his arm.

„You know after our first meeting my body began to change.", he explained as he released her and phased out of his jacket revealing his strong arms.

„This thing appeared after I met you for the first time. My sister and I figured that it was some kind of new ghost power. She thought that it was some kind of love compass leading me to my soulmate. Who would have thought that she was right.", he pointed at the yin yang tattoo and Ember looked at it with interest.

„Then during our kiss it burned with pain. Lucky for me I had a duplicate running around on the ship to take the pain. Our kiss triggered a change in the tattoo and from then on I had memory flashbacks.", he smiled as she touched the tattoo careful following the dragon with her finger.

„So what... do you... remember?", she stuttered not turning her gaze from his shoulder.

„Everything."

This one word held more meaning than one could think.

_'He remembers? Not only has some of his memories returned but all of them? I.. couldn't be.. happier.'_, Ember thought with tears in her eyes.

She lunged for him and wrapped her arms around his upper body in another fierce hug her head buried deep in his muscular chest.

„Never leave me again. You hear me? NEVER AGAIN!", she sobbed.

Danny pulled her closer to his chest and gave a warm hug.

„I never will.", he smiled and kissed her neck.

Sadly enough their moment was ruined by a whistling sound. A sound all too familiar to Danny.

_'The Spectre Speeder? What is it doing here?'_, Danny thought bitter as he loosened his hug on Ember so he could act if he needed to.

Ember also heard the noise too and looked up. She saw the Speeder closing in on the with high speed.

„Your friends just had to kill the mood.", she sighed,

„Hey I told them to stay back at home. I can't control them when I'm not around.", he also sighed.

Danny groaned and stood up stretching his arms.

„Now lets tell them to leave so we can...", Danny said but was interrupted as a ecto blast shot past him towards Ember.

Luckily she could evade the blast and hid behind a now very furious Danny.

„YOU BITCH STAY AWAY FROM DANNY!", Sam yelled over the speaker.

„Sam I don't think this is a good idea.", Tucker whispered unnerved.

„SHUT IT TUCKER! SHE MUST HAVE BEWITCHED HIM WITH HER POWERS!", Sam yelled.

Yet before she could fire another shot the Speeder began to shake from a barrage of attacks. Danny was burning with anger. His hair once again in flames and his eyes were blood red. No one dared to hurt his girl and got away with it. He threw one blast after an other at the vehicle slowly taking it apart. Finally it crashed on the ground as smoking debris. Sam climbed out of it covered in many bruises and a angry look on her faces while Tucker was surrounded by a purple shield from Ember. She knew that the boy had nothing to do with the carzy goths attack so she protected him With her John back on her side she immediately turned back into her previous caring girl.

„WHAT ARE YOU DOING DANNY? THAT BITCH IS CONTROLLING YOU!", Sam snarled.

Without a word he teleported in front of her and grabbed her by her throat and lifting her off the ground, choking her in the process.

„If you dare to insult my girl one more time Sam then no matter how long our friendship has existed it will not stop me from killing you.", he hissed with a double layered voice that promised pain.

Sam clearly paled at his words knowing that this boy in front of her was not the boy she loved. It was a monster that this bitch Ember created. Danny reached out to his right and his hand sunk into the fabric of space itself ripping it open. There beside him was a ghost portal much like the ones that Wulf made.

„Now listen well Manson,", Danny began and she flinched.

„You are not welcomed here in the ghost zone only if you wish to become a constant part of it. Now get out of my sight.", he hissed and threw her through the portal.

After that he turned to Tucker who stood by Ember not really sure if he should run for his life or not.

„Tucker you should go too. I just need some time alone with my girl. I know you hadn't had a part in Sam's craziness.", Danny stated in his usual voice as he walked over to his long yeared friend.

„Ok Danny. Just come home when you are ready. I will tell your parents that you have some business here and will be gone for a bit. I will also tell them not to listen to Sam for she is just acting crazy because she had to stay behind.", Tucker shrugged with a weak smile.

„Thanks man. I owe you for this.", Danny held out a hand for a friendly handshake.

Tucker took it and smiled before he turned to Ember with a cautious smile.

„And I have to thank you too Ember. Without you I would also be pretty beaten up just like Sam.", he stated as a genuine smile grew on his face.

Ember just smiled and leaned on Danny.

„Don't worry about it dipstick and thanks for helping my babypop here with his parents.", Ember gave him a warm smile.

„See ya later then.", Tucker called as he jogged through the portal and it closed just as he passed.

„Your friend is really a good guy.", Ember pecked Danny's cheek as his hair turned back to normal.

„Yeah he really is a good friend. So how about we go to your place for the night and have a little _welcome back party_.", Danny suggested with a sly smile.

„Oh my bad boy is back.", Ember also smiled and for the first time in many years she felt an anticipating heat deep down inside her

Danny then wrapped his arm around her waist and teleported to her realm.

–

A pleasure filled moan echoed through the now lively realm. There on the bed sat two ghosts engulfed in their pleasure. Leaned against the headboard sat Danny with his beautiful Ember on his lap. He had shoved her top up to her head, blinding her in the process. His lips caressed her right nipple while his hands wandered from her breats along her side to her ass, With a soft squeeze a high pitched moan escaped her tender lips. Finally Ember phased the shirt off her head and pressed his head hard against her chest, making him bite on her nipple. With a loud squeal she threw her head backwards and bend backwards while still holding onto his hair.

Danny used this opportunity and threw her off him making her fall on her back on top of the bed while he hovered over her. With a strong grip he got a hold on her skintight pants and phased them off, leaving her in her black thong only. His lips searched hers and found them only to engulf themself into a dance of their tongues. This time it was Ember who took her chance and phased off his shirt. Her hands wandered over his scarred chest not breaking the kiss. Her fingers traced the long and thick gashes on his body. These gashes were the proof of his activities as a ghost hunter. He moaned under her touch. His left hand wandered down to her womanhood while his right massaged her breast.

As his fingers reached her pussy she gasped under his warm touch. Ignoring the last thin piece of fabric covering her, he began to stroked her pussy gently. She moaned and her body reared up into his touch. Then it was time for Danny to have even more fun with his beautiful girl. He broke the kiss and let his lips wander down her neck to her shoulders. He bypassed her breats and down to her bellybutton where he twirled his tounge inside of it. Ember moaned loud and gripped the bed sheets hard. He smiled and wandered deeper down and finally reached her warm and wet pussy. With a tender lick her caressed her clit and Ember left the sheets alone to grip his silky white hair, Her moans echoed through her realm. Suddenly a loud squeal esapced her as Danny lightly bit down on her clit. Her pussy dripped with lustful juices and his tounge wandered over and into it. Her grip on his hair would have been painfull it he wasn't so engulfed into the pleasure of making his girl submit to him.

„Danny... please... I can't...", she brought forth through her moans.

He understood what she meant and phased off his pants and boxers and pressed his 9 inch long hard cock against her pussy. The heat was unbearable for her and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer, signaling him not to tease her any longer. Understanding her gesture he lowered himself a bit so he could enter her warm and tender insides. He pressed his cock against her entrance and a tingle of anticipation ran through her whole body starting from her pussy. Slowly he entered her and she gasped at the long awaited sensation. As he was halfway in he rammed the rest of his cock in with one strong thrust and reached the entrance of her womb.

Ember shrieked at the long forgotten pleasure filling her inside. She knew that she needed it for years but she never allowed herself to be with anyone else than John and she had to admit Danny was even longer and thicker than he had been as John.

With strong thrusts he pumped into her while she still held her legs folded around his waist. With his firm body hovering above her it felt like she was in her own safe haven again after all these years. She wrapped her arms around his back and clawed into the strong muscles there, soon drawing blood. A hard moan came from Danny as he felt the pain mix with the pleasure of Embers tight pussy.

„I can't... hold... it... Danny.. please... inside...", she monaed as she neared her climax.

Danny grunted acknowledging and pumped harder as he also was close to his limit. With a last hard thrust he shoved his cock deep into her and came. Both screamed as they reached their climax. Hot sperm entered Ember's womb and she nearly passed out. But before the darkness could consume her she felt her body being lifted and soon she sat on top of her man with his hands resting on her waist.

„You think I would let you rest after just one time? We have 14 years to catch up to.", Danny smiled up to her.

The darkness vanished form her sight and she smiled slyly at him.

„You are a bad bad boy... but you are _my_ bad boy.", she smiled and pressed her hands against his chest to support herself.

„I wouldn't want it any other way.", he smiled and pumped his hip upwards and his cock deep inside her again.

A sharp moan escaping her lips.

„Babypop I just came... give me a minute...", she breathed hard but Danny didn't stop.

„Forget it babe. I will drive you insane with my cock till you can only think of me.", his smile grew further and she gave him a smile of her own.

„Try me.", she challenged.

And just that he did. Pumping harder and harder into her. Her breath became heavier and faster. Pleasure written all over her face. Her eyes burned with lust and her wet pussy drenched his cock and the inside of her thighs even more. The sound of flesh against flesh accompanied by the screams of the to sex engulfed ghosts filled Ember's realm.

Hours passed and the day neared it's end. Neither of the two felt tired. They just had pleasure on their minds. As the day finally reached it's end their sex drive ebbed away and they lay on the bed with their arms around each other and covered in sweat.

„That was amazing Danny.", Ember breathed out and nestled her head on top of his chest.

„You know Emy... this was the best day of my current life.", he smiled as he stroked her flaming hair.

„Oh just you wait. This was only the peak of what we will do in the future.", she gave him a lustful smile.

„Hear hear...", Danny cheered with a smile and caressed her cheek.

„Let's sleep a bit babe.. I have school tommorow.", he smiled as his head fell back into the pillow.

He didn't get an answer but he didn't need one because he felt Ember's aura change, telling him that she already beat him to it. She fell asleep on top of his chest.

„Good night Emy.", he breathed out and drifted into his own dream world.


	5. Chapter 5 - the blessing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey there everyone, sorry for not updating sooner but like a great ninja with gravity defying silver-gray hair once said _– I got lost on the streets of life –_**

**No seriously I had a way to much work and a small FanFiction overload since the last update... I got so many ideas for new storys that I too was busy writing them all down.**

**But hey now I can present you a new chapter and I have to thank you all for your great reviews.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

The next morning came far to soon for the teenage ghost boy. He began to groan as his natural clock told him it was time to wake up. Slowly but steady he stirred out of the darkness of sleep into awareness and he stared at a very familiar ceiling. It was a dark red ceiling with a giant mirror over the bed, so namely directly over him and the flaming beauty that slept on his chest. As he looked at her reflection in the mirror he notcied the tattoo was finally filled with a shining blue. The memories of their earlier activities came to him. A small blush worked itself on his cheeks along with a big smile.

_'Oh I love my life.'_, he thought happy.

Careful not to wake up his burning angel he shifted under her till he was free to stand up. To his suprise she grabbed his wrist as he was about to stand up. A soft groan escaped her lips and she opened one eye to look at him.

„Don't go...", she trailed off, still tired.

„I have to babe. I've got school and if I stay here longer my parents may get suspicious and believe the crap that Sam has surely told them.", he explained with a smile and bowed down to her to give her a short passionate kiss which she returned.

„But I will be so lonely.", she pouted a bit with puffed cheeks.

Danny smiled at her behavior and got a good idea.

„Hey how about you come over to my house after school so we can tell my parents about us?", he offered with his never ending smile that she loved so much.

„That sounds like a plan. But are you sure that they will accept me?", she asked now a bit more awake.

„Yes I think so. They accepted me being a half ghost and I believe that they will also accept us.", he smiled and stroked her hair.

„You should go. I bet your sister will be eager to interrogate you about what happened while you were here.", she smiled as he paled a bit.

„Oh buddah... I totally forgot about that... now that is going to be fun.", he whined with a sarcastic tone.

Ember giggled at her lovers little misfortune becuase she knew that Jazz was a little overprotective over her brother. She knew that because since she knew about Danny being her man she had observed his family, especially his sister. Ember was impressed by the intellect the girl was showing so she wanted to know more about her. Days of following and observing her made it clear that Jazz was the brightest mind in the family even more than her parents.

„Don't worry loverboy. I'm sure it wll be fine.", she leaned up to him and pecked his cheek.

„Guess you are right.", Danny stated and she let go of his wrist so he could be on his way.

As he reached the bedroom door he turned and gave her a big smile with a mock salute.

„Well then ma'am I will be on my way. I will see you later today.", he smiled and she tossed a pillow at him.

„Get going you smart-ass.", she smiled and so he did.

Just a few moments later she could hear the engine of a motorcycle start up and roar away from her realm.

–

After refresing at home and evading his parents about his _business _in the ghost zone last night he made his way to school on his bike. He wore the same outfit he wore yesterday when he drove off to Ember. Disregarding his own safety he didn't wear a helmet only black sunglasses. Though even if something happened, it wouldn't affect him.

Heck he could be run over by an angry bull while in human form and still stand up as if nothing has happened. While it sounded absurd he had actually tried it. Even with it happening through an accident. Tucker and him decided it would be awesome to test out rodeo. No that was wrong... Tucker thought it would be cool if Danny tried it and he did. He even lasted quite a while on the evil bull till he was thrown off. But before he could stand up the bull had other plans and stamped over him multiple times. To his relieve he got nearly no damage and shrugged it off under _never do it again_.

Deep in his thoughts about last night he didin't even notice that he already reached the school. Neither did he notice the awed looks he got from the major part of the students or the hateful looks from the A-Listers for kicking down their pride the other day. He also didn't take notice of his friends wating for him. Sam looked at him still seething about what happened but more calmer. She still believed that he had been under Ember's spell and just broke free of it. While Tucker just waved at him wanting to give him a fist bump. But Danny just walked past them after he parked his bike and activated the auto-defense mode.

Tucker was a bit shocked but shrugged it off thinking that Ember gave his friend something to chew on for a while, though he hoped to hear some kinky details if something happened like his wild imagination made him think last night. Sam on the other hand was furious that her best friend and crush just ignored her and stormed after him not hearing the warning Tucker called after her.

She soon caught up to him and grabbed his arm to twirl him to face her. What she got was an indifferent look from her crush. He yanked his arm free from her grip and walked away. The goth was shocked about his behavior but she was even more shocked because she could have sworn that his eyes flashed red for a second and it scared her.

_'Are you still under that bitches spell Danny?'_, she thought hoping to be it not the case.

The day went on less eventful than usual. The only good thing that happened was that when the A-Listers tried to get revenge on Danny by trashing his bike. The result of this was the jocks and a furious Paulina being covered in ecto foam from head to toe and being shocked upon touching the frame of the vehicle. Everyone laughed at their failed attempt of revenge though Lancer tried to scold Danny for it.

„What can I say? They are idiots. The defense system only activates when someone beside me touches the bike. So they had it coming. If they can't suck it up that someone hit their pride then they should run home to mommy and suck their thumbs. So stop bitching around about their stupidity and don't even try to blame it on me so you can look better in front of them Mr. Lancer. I'm through with you always blaming me for every shit that happens to your precious A-Listers.", Danny ranted a bit pissed.

Just then Mr. Lancer wanted to put the boy in his place but Danny just continued.

„And if by the gods you get your head out of their asses for once you may see how crappy they really are without threatening other students to do their work then maybe. Just MAYBE! We can reach an agreement. Otherwise you are not worth the oxigen needed to talk to you", Danny finished and everyone stared at him with hanging jaws.

Lancer was hurt that his student thought about him like this but he couldn't disagree with him. Because everything he said was true. After that Lancer continued his lesson with damped down mood, pondering on what he could do to get on the good side of his best student again.

Yes Danny was his best student. Despite him always acting goofy he was on par with his sister. The usual disappointed act he gave the boy was an agreement they made the day he entered high school. So he didn't want to be on the bad side of this boy. He knew what the boy could do and knew that he didn't want to meet Danny in a dark alley after he had pissed him off.

After that nothing happened till lunch. Instead of eating with his friends like usual Danny walked outside to eat in the shadow of a tree in the yard. After a bit looking around he found just the perfect place to sit and relax and made his way there. With a sigh he let himself fall on the ground and chew on his lunch. Just after he finished his first apple someone cleared his/her throat. Danny looked up and saw his sister standing before him with a slightly unnerved expression on her face.

„Hey Jazz what's up?", he asked with a big smile while patting the ground beside him.

She took his offer and sat beside him still looking at him.

„What happened to you?", she asked.

„What do you mean?", he asked a bit confused.

„I heard what you did in class today.", she sighed and took out a banana from her lunch box.

„Oh that...", he sighed.

„Lancer had it coming. I'm just sick of being the scapegoat for the A-Listers. And the activities my girlfriend and I had last night gave me a huge self-confidence boost.", Danny shrugged and took another apple.

Jazz looked at him confused before a massive blush worked itself onto her cheeks.

„No need to look so flustered sis. We had 14 years of missed love to catch up to after all.", Danny explained and gave his sister a sly smile.

„You didn't...", she trailed off.

„Oh yes we did and it was gooooooood.", he smiled without a care in the world.

„You lucky bastard. You don't know what I would do to get laid tonight.", Jazz spoke her first thoughts without even thinking about it.

When she realized what she had just said she turned into a even deeper shade of red and clasped her hands before her mouth. If Danny had broken an egg over her head he could have sworn that it would have been cooked in seconds. It was hard for him not to laugh but he managed to supress it.

„If you want to get laid so badly...", he whispered and leaned closer to her face making her burn even hotter.

„... why don't you just ask...", he leaned in a bit more.

„... your study friend Henry. He has his hots for you and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you asked him.", Danny finished with a wide smirk while leaning back against the tree.

At this Jazz nearly fainted because she also had feelings for Henry but was to shy to make the first step. Careful thinking about her next words she looked at her brother.

„So... you are... happy with her?"

„Yes, I'm quite happy. I've never felt better or more attracted to someone in my life.", he explained as a warm shudder ran down his spine.

He knew that Ember was the best thing that could have happened to him and from Jazz's expression he knew that she agreed.

„Ok but remember that you also have a family here in the mortal plain and that we will always support you.", she hugged her little brother.

„Thanks Jazz that means much to me.", he returned the hug.

They lasted like this for a few seconds before they broke the hug and returned to their lunch.

„How about I give you a ride home after school since you didn't come with your car?", Danny offered without turning his gaze from the clouds he was staring at.

„I would like that.", she answered also staring at the beautiful clouds.

They finished their lunch and remaind there in silence till lunch break was over and they returned to their classes.

–

What neither of the siblings knew... well Jazz didn't know but Danny felt them listening in on their conversation. Sam and Tucker had hid in a nearby bush and listened to what the two talked about. Tucker was happy for his buddy to finally have made an girlfriend and such a hot one at that.

Sam on the other hand was broken hearted. She had loved him since the moment their eyes had met all these years ago. But he was always to dense to figure it out and she was to shy to actually admit it to him. And now the man she loved was taken from her by that evil ghost bitch.

_'How could she? Danny is mine! He belongs to me!'_, she seethed.

Already she was forming a plan to free Danny of Ember's spell and beat that bitch into submission. Tucker on the other hand just looked at his goth friend.

_'This is not good. She is going crazy again. I better warn Danny so he will be prepapred if she tries anything.'_, he thought as he saw the insane look in her eyes.

The two followed their friend back into class. While Sam stared at his back, Tucker send an message to Danny to warn him.

–

The day passed without further incident. After school Jazz made her way to Danny's bike where he was already waiting for her deep in thought.

„Whatcha thinking about lil brother?", she greeted him.

„Ember is coming over later since we want mom and dad's blessing for our relationship but you know how hard headed they can become.", Danny sighed and mounted his bike and offered her a helmet that he had taken out from shiva knows.

She took it and put it on with a smile and placed herselfbehind him. The engine roared to life and Danny shoved it backwards out of the parking spot onto the street. Jazz wrapped her arms around his upper body knowing that he would pull it to full throttle again. And just that he did. With screeching tires, a cloud of smoke and the smell of burned rubber they shot off towards their house. Jazz could only smile at her brothers behavior. Though he behaved different from the first 14 years she knew and loved him, she felt like this was her real brother and the former him was just a facade. The new Danny was an awesome man who would try to flip all rules of reality if necessary. They reached their house in minutes and with a sideways drift into the alley beside the house they came to a stop.

„You're driving like the devil Danny.", Jazz commented as they made their way to the front door.

„Hey what can I say? I'm one evil driver but I have to cut that short when I drive with someone. I may survive serious crashs but other don't. So don't expect such a brutal ride again anytime soon.", he shrugged and unlocked the door.

There in the living room sat their parents and looked up to the two teens. Yet before anyone could say something Danny's ghost sense went off. Everyone tensed except for the half ghost. He knew who was coming and he was happy.

„Hey Emy. Couldn't wait to come around, huh?", he called out to seemingly no one.

His parents looked confused while Jazz just smiled. Ember became visible right beside him and hugged her man. The older Fenton's tensed and feared that she was about to attack their son but Danny just put his arm around her, pulling her closer so her could give her a quick kiss. Jack's and Maddie's jaws hit the fllor at that while Jazz just smiled.

„Mom. Dad. I want you to meet my girlfriend. Ember McLain or as you may remember her Amber Gastren from your uni time.", Danny smiled at his parents.

If their jaws could have broken through the floor they would have done so.

„Wait...", Maddie collected herself.

„.. Amber?", she pointed at the ghost diva who just nodded.

„But aren't you with John?", she asked and the shadow of a pained expression past over her face.

„I was but...", she began but Danny began to troke her hair and she trailed off.

„Come on let's take a seat and I will explain everything to you.", he explained and everyone sat down on the couch where Ember immediately snuggled up to him with a content smile.

„So what's going on her son?", Jack asked still wary of the ghost girl.

„Ok let me think how to begin.", Danny paused for a moment collecting the story he was about to tell.

„So let's start at the beginning. The day of Vlad's accident in university Amber and John died.", the old Fentons gasped at that.

„After their death they changed their names into Ember and Cratos. They were happy for a long time till Fright Knight, the ghost of halloween and loyal servant of the ghost king, ended him after he had already lost the duel. That damned coward stabbed him through the chest as Cratos turned his back to him to leave.", Danny paused to let all theis sink in.

„How do you know that Danny-boy?", Jack asked curious while leaning forward.

„I was getting to that.", Danny smiled and his father leaned back.

„The moment Cratos died, his soul moved on and was rebron as a human. But not any human but as Daniel Jack Fenton.", Maddie and Jack gasped at that and stared at him with wide eyes.

„After I lost my soulmate I lost myself in thoughts of revenge and tried everything to get stronger. But it never really worked in the ghost zone so I searched for a way out.", Ember continued.

„And that's were my re-creation comes in. My master Clockwork made it so that I would become a half ghost through the accident. With me being in the portal, I became some kind of conductor to stabilize the portal and with that Ember had found her way out of the ghost zone.", he paused again as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

„Then after I met Danny for the first time I just knew that he was John. I tried everything to forget that idea but I just couldn't. During the pirate ship incident then I finally couldn't hold it anymore and kissed him, causing him to have flashbacks of his previous life. I for one was sure that it was our true love that made it possible to overcome rebirth but now I think that Clockwork had his fingers in there as well.", Ember explained with a smile.

„After I finally regained all my memories yesterday I made my way to her. I just wanted to be with my girl again but Sam seemed to have other plans.", Danny sighed.

„What do you mean sweetie?", Maddie asked confused.

„You may have noticed that the Specter Speeder is missing.", both of them nodded.

„Sam thought it would be a good idea to chase me down after I just stood her up. She forced Tucker along. When she found us, I was just comforting Ember after revealing that I rememebered everything. Sam began to shot at Ember yelling something about me being under her spell. After that I snapped and sorry to say that dad but I obliterated the Speeder. Sam came out of the demolished wreck and continued to yell while Ember saved Tucker. After that I dared Sam to ever come close to my girl again or she would become a constant member of the ghost zone. Along that threat I created a portal back to the human world and threw her through. Tucker offered me to give you guys a back up story instead of telling you the truth while I celebrated my reunion with Ember, I'm sorry that I had Tucker lie to you but it was better than having Sam set her wild ideas into your heads that I was being manipulated.", Danny explained serious with a clear disdain to what Sam had done.

There was a long pause while his parents handled all these informations till Maddie cleared her throat.

„So I guess you want our blessing... for your relationship I mean.", she asked.

„Yes we would love that, though we wouldn't separate anyway but I just want you guy to like her.", Danny shrugged.

„I think I can live with such a beautiful girl as my daughter-in-law.", Jack bellowed in his usual hyperactive manner.

Danny, Ember and Jazz laughed at that.

„I have to say I'm still a bit sceptical since Amber and I never really got along back then.", she paused and looked at Ember who gave her a sheepish smile.

„But I also would love you as my daughter-in-law.", Maddie finished.

At that the two love birds jumped up and jopined the whole family in a big group hug.

„Thanks guys. You're the best.", Danny smiled.

After that they talked about all kinds of things for hours till Danny and Ember rose from the couch.

„Sorry guys but Ember and I have to go to the ghost zone and start making up with some old friends.", Danny smiled.

„What do you mean?", Jazz looked confused.

„Let's just say some of my current enemys were great friends while I was John. So I have to go and talk to them.", the ghost boy shrugged and transformed.

„So who will you have to convince that you actually are their friends?", Maddie asked.

„Uhmmm... pretty much every ghost i have ever faced till now and a few others.", Danny smiled sheepish.

„Ok sweetie but please be careful and be back for school in the morning.", Maddie smiled at her son.

„Don't worry mom. I have an duplicate already up in my room doing my homework. He will be my replacement till I get back.", he shrugged.

Danny laid and arm around Ember's waist and pulled her closer.

„Be careful Danny.", Jazz also warned but a bit more playful.

„Will do sis. Oh and mom.", said woman turned to him.

„Yeah?"

„You should wake up dad. He somehow has fallen asleep.", Danny chuckled and the two ghosts disappeared in a whirl of flames.

Maddie shot her husband a look and saw that he indeed was asleep. The two women giggled at his antics but let him sleep.

_'Be careful.'_, both of them thought.

–

**So that's it everyone. I hope you liked it and once again sorry for the late update.**


	6. Chapter 6 - meeting the crew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey there... I'm very very sorry for this late update but my boss got the brilliant idea on making us work double shifts till late at night for a while now so I barely got time to work on the new chapter.**

**I can't say that I have seen much of a computer since my last update...**

**So I have decided to make this new chapter during an all nighter. And thanks to very much coffee and a few notes I made during my breaks I really did it. So here is the next chapter of Soulmate. I hope you like it.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

Danny and Ember appeared in the ghost zone in a whirl of flames. They took a moment adjust themselves to their new environment. Then they saw that they were at their first location. Desiree's realm.

"Ok this will be hard.", Danny sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?", Ember was a bit confused.

"I mean that Desiree was like a mother to me back then and during our recent fights I threw some pretty bad things at her. Now I realize that I must have hurt her very much without thinking about it.", he explained heavy hearted.

"That... is hard... Maybe you should let me do the talking and only step in to add some things.", the blue haired beauty offered.

"No I can't let you take her on for me. I have caused this and now I have to take outcome of it.", the boy shook his head.

"If you are sure.", Ember wasn't so sure about it but if Danny thought he could do it than she would stay by him.

With that he floated closer to Desiree's door and knocked on it. First there was nothing but then he heard silent shuffling inside. After an awkward minute the door opened revealing the green skinned wishing ghost in her usual harem attire.

It took her a moment to realize who her visitors were but when she did she threw the boy a very angry glare, not wanting to deal with him after he had hurt her so much. Though she was confused that Ember was with him

"What do you want boy? And why are you with Ember?", Desiree hissed.

"Please Desiree let me explain. I have some things to talk to you about but first something else. I... want to apologize for what I said to you during our last encounter. I wasn't myself back then and let my emotions cloud my mind.", Danny hung his head sad.

Desiree was taken back by the boys sudden change. He was so childish and insulting back then but now he was serious and really sorry for what he did.

"What do you mean boy? Why the sudden change?", she asked a bit curious but still on guard.

"Please... can we talk inside? It would be awkward to talk about it outside.", he explained.

Desiree threw Ember a unsure look but she diva just nodded.

"Ok come in. But don't try anything.", the wishing ghost told them.

"I promise.", Danny said and the three went inside.

The inside of Desiree's living was was quite a sight. The living room was huge with light blue furniture fitting to her attire. The walls were in a calm creamy color with red carpet covering the floor. Desiree went to her arm chair while Danny and Ember took a seat on the couch. There was a uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. The wishing ghost eyed her visitors a bit unnerved.

"So what did you want to talk about boy?", she finally broke the silence.

Danny flinched at that and took a deep breath.

"Desiree...", he paused and collected himself again.

"As I said before I want to apologize for what I said to you before. I was a fool back then and didn't know what my words did to you.", he looked at her while he said this and she could see that he was honest.

"What changed? What made you so different since we last met?", she was now honestly confused.

"Please Desiree just listen to him till he is finished. This is really difficult to explain.", Ember begged the other female.

Desiree eyed her wary but nodded.

"Desiree as you know I'm Clockwork's apprentice and as such he had his eyes on me for quite a while.", she nodded.

"Well he also knew me before I was Danny just like you did.", that confused her to no end.

_'What is he talking about?'_, she thought a bit worried.

"You know I had a life before I was Danny Fenton. Back then we were actually great friends despite your hatred for man.", he explained and something in the back of her mind began to work.

_'A life before this one? Us being great friends? What is he talking about?'_, she thought.

"You know... before I was Danny Fenton... I was known as... John.", Danny explained heavy hearted.

Dead silence flooded the room while Ember and Danny looked worried at a slowly but steady freaking out Desiree. At first she didn't react at all but then slowly her face began to fall. She began to process what he had just told her and it didn't really help her that her visitors were staring at her. Finally she napped and jumped up (yes I know she has no legs) and backed away from the lovers.

"Th... This... can't be... you ca... can't be him...", she stuttered.

"Please Desiree... you have to believe me...", Danny slowly rose from the couch and tried to make a step towards her.

The result was that Desiree freaked even more and hid in a corner babbling incoherent stuff. Danny threw his love a wary look and she shooed him forward. The ghost boy sighed and walked over to the muttering wishing ghost. As he reached her he knelt beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Just as he touched she whirled around and was about to attack him but she never got to it because Danny simply hugged her. By this the harem beauty was stunned and just stared at Ember who gave her he a sympathy smile. Then finally the dams broke and tears began to roll down her face. She returned the hug as her mind settled on the believe that Danny was her surrogate son John. Not caring what she looked like, she strengthen the hug and cried on his shoulder. While she did that the boy patted her back with a caring smile and they just sat there. Minutes passed and silent sobs echoed through the room.

Ember just sat on the couch watching the surrogate family sitting there in a tight embrace and smiled.

"Hey Desiree how about he go back to the couch there we can talk about what happened?", Danny broke the silence.

Desiree nodded and wiped off her face. Together they returned to the sitting area and sat down in their respective places again.

"So... what happened?", she asked.

Ember gulped and hugged her man's arm tight.

"As you know... I died in the fight against Fright Knight...", Danny paused and Desiree nodded with tears in her eyes.

"That day I was reborn as Danny Fenton. For the first 14 years I lived as a new person till Clockwork made a twist in my fate to make me a half ghost. Thanks to that Ember was able to find a way out of the ghost zone. After that I began to work for Clockwork. We met and things began to change. Thanks to a kiss during our second encounter I began to remember who I really was and well the day before yesterday I regained all my memories. That day I returned to my girl and promised myself to get everything back that I had lost.", he explained.

"I wanted my friends back. I know that I have done many things that are hard to forgive but I will do everything in my powers to regain their and your trust.", Danny finished.

The wishing ghost just stared at him in wonder. Yes she had heard that Danny worked for Clockwork but this was unbelievable. Clockwork never interfered with the timeline so much she knew. But if Danny worked for him then that could also mean that the old ghost would change his fate here and there.

"So you are really John.", it was more of a question than an answer but the young lovers just smiled.

"Yeah I am John. I'm home mom.", he smiled.

Tears began to well up in her eyes again and she smiled.

"Welcome home my boy.", she smiled.

Ember gave her a big smile. For the next three hours they talked. About their lives since they last had seen each other. How Desiree got caught and stuffed into the magic bottle from that she was freed on the bazaar. What Danny did in his last 14 years. Finally the two lovers stood up.

"Sorry mom but we have to go. We have a lot of friends to catch up with.", Danny laughed and they headed for the door.

"Ok my boy but stay safe. I don't want to lose you again.", Desiree said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. You won't get rid of me anymore even if you wanted to.", Danny smiled and they all laughed.

With that they left for their next destination hand in hand. Desiree floated in her door frame and watched the two leave.

_'If only I could find a nice man.'_, she sighed and went inside again.

–

The two floated through the endless green abyss till they came passed a floating rock. On it sat their next target. Technus.

"Hey Al what's up man?", Danny called out to the tech ghost.

Technus head snapped up in the direction of the voice and saw the ghost child together with Ember.

"What do you want ghost child?", he hissed, he wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

"No need to get all stressed up Al. We're just here to talk.", Danny rose his hands in a defensive manner.

"What did you just call me ghost child?", Al asked now a bit confused on how the boy knew his real name.

"Listen Al I'll hold this as short and clear as possible.", Danny sighed.

Technus eyed him wary.

"Before I was Danny, I was John. Ember's John. One of your closest friends. After I died I was reborn as Danny and thanks to Clockwork and Ember my memories returned. So now here I am hoping to get my old friends together.", Danny gave the ghost the short version of his story.

Technus for one was stunned. There before him stood his rival the ghost boy who had stopped his plans for quite a few times now and now he says that he is the reincarnation of the man he saw as his best friend.

"You are kidding, right boy? Ember tell me this is one of your tricks.", Technus turned to Ember hoping to find it to be a bad joke but that wasn't the case as Ember shook her head.

"No it's true Al. It's him.", she simply stated.

"But... how?", Technus tried to keep a clear head.

"You know I work for Clockwork and he made it so that I would become a half ghost and open the portal to the human realm. Like this Ember could find me and that was the catalyst for me to regain my memories since we share such a strong bond.", the two landed beside Technus and sat down.

Silence befell the group while Technus eyed the two love birds with slight jealousy.

"So you are really him?", He finally broke the silence.

"Yeah... say can I ask you something?", Danny asked.

At that Technus quirked and eyebrow.

_'What could he want from me?'_, the tech ghost thought.

"Sure why not?", Technus shrugged.

"Why didn't you go to Desiree like you said you would at the party back then? I thought you would be with her by now but then I see her all alone and depressed about her loneliness. What were you thinking man? She is waiting for you to make a move and if you don't make one quick she might give up hope on it.", Danny scolded his former friend.

Technus just hung his head and sighed heavy hearted.

"I know but I just couldn't do it. I love her... I love her with all my heart but I just couldn't do it at the time. I tried to convince myself to do it but when I finally did you were dead and she was unreachable for me.", he explained not trying to look at the boy.

At that Danny snapped and grabbed Technus by his collar lifting him off the ground. His eyes promised pain.

"Don't you dare to make my death responsible for this. At that time more then ever she needed someone to comfort her. Someone to love her. She needed YOU!", Danny snarled and Technus couldn't help but shiver.

"Now you will go to her and confess to her and then you will make her fucking happy. DID. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?", Danny hissed with anger clear in his voice.

Ember whistled silently while Technus shook in fear but nodded.

"Now off you go!", Danny exclaimed as he threw the ghost into the air.

"And don't you dare to make her wait any longer.", he called after the fast retreating form of Technus.

"You think that was necessary?", Ember asked with a smile.

"Yes otherwise he wouldn't get his nerve together to confess to her. So a little encouragement from an old friend was just what he needed.", Danny smiled and pulled Ember to her feet.

"You call that encouragement? You really are my man through and through.", she laughed.

Before either of them could say anything else a green and red blur rammed into them, ripping them off their feet. Danny prepared himself for battle but then he saw what the blur was. Well not so much saw but heard.

"EMBER! DANNY!", whined a crying Kitty as she hugged the two.

"Kitty?", they asked in union.

"What happened Kitty?", Ember asked and tried to sooth her friend by stroking her head.

"It's... it's Johnny... he.. he...", she tried to explain through sobs.

_'Oh what did that idiot do now?'_, Danny thought.

_'What could have Johnny done to make Kitty act like this?'_, Ember thought.

"I will go talk to Johnny. You take care of Kitty.", he whispered in his girlfriends ear.

She only nodded and Danny phased out of the hug making his way to where Johnny would usually stay. While he did that Ember soothed her friend.

"Come on Kitty what's wrong? What did Johnny do?", Ember asked as she pulled Kitty and herself in a upright position.

"He... he... be... betra... betrayed me... with... another... another girl...", she sobbed.

Ember was furious. How could this bastard do this to her friend. He would pay for it, of that she was sure. But for now she needed to help the girl..

"Come one Kitty. Let's go to my place. Danny will deal with Johnny while we talk.", with that the two vanished in a whirl of flames.

They reappeared in Ember's realm on her bed. The two just laid there in a tight embrace. While Ember stroked her friends back, Kitty cried into her shoulder.

–

Danny was fuming... no scratch that. He was beyond pissed. When he would find Johnny he would rip the biker a new asshole. After half an hour of following Johnny's biker trail he found him with his friends laughing and drinking without a care in the world.

"JOHNNY!", Danny roared his anger out to the group.

The ghost zone shook under his outcry because he also released a bit of his ghostly wail. The ghosts turned to him with utter fear on their faces. Danny's overwhelming aura shook everyone to their core. Even Skulker who was nearby looking for something rare to hunt.

"Ph... Pha... Phantom...", Johnny stuttered not even noticing how his buddies made a run for it.

"COME HERE!", Phantom snarled as he gripped the biker boy by his jacket.

"Wha... what did I do?", he stuttered afraid for his afterlife.

Skulker also wondered what would have made the whelp snap like this. He floated closer to hear their conversation better.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? SIMPLE! YOU HURT KITTY AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND WHY! I WANT ANSWERS NOW OR I WILL RIP YOU A NEW ONE!", Danny snarled and his anger spiked again.

He threw Johnny to the ground and hovered over him, his aura flaring like a giant white flame around him. The biker was sweating bullets by now and Skulker didn't know if he should run away or stay. But one thing the two ghosts shared. They had this overwhelming feeling to kill themselves.

"ANSWER ME JOHNNY OR SO HELP ME I WILL FRY YOUR SORRY ASS AND KICK YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!"

"I... I... didn't mean to... she.. she was just... so sexy...", Johnny stuttered.

That did it. Danny ripped the sword pendant from his necklace and it transformed into a 6 foot long red glowing broad sword with a white 1 foot long handle **(think of the swords of the Claymore's from the same named series)**. He placed the sword beside Johnny's throat and the man could feel the incredible heat coming from it.

"YOU DARE TO TWO TIME YOUR GIRLFRIEND? DO YOU HAVE A DEADWISH OR SOMETHING?", Danny's eyes radiated pure anger.

"Wh... why... do yo... you ca... care...", Johnny nearly pissed his pants.

"**SIMPLE! I'M EMBER'S JOHN AND AS SUCH KITTY IS ALSO MY FRIEND AND YOU HURT MY FRIEND! NOW YOU WILL CRAWL ON ALL FOURS AND APOLOGIZE TO HER! OR BY SHIVA I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**", Danny's voice took a demonic multi-layered tone and there it was, Johnny pissed his pants in fear.

"You... you are.. John... but that's... not... pos... possible. Jo... John... is dead...", he stuttered.

"**Oh yesssss... I was dead... but that was a really long time ago but now I'm BACK and better then ever.**", Danny gave him and twisted evil smile showing tow vampire like fangs.

_'Damn I'm a good actor. Johnny already pissed himself and I haven't even brought out the big guns yet.'_, Danny laughed his ass off in his head.

_'Since when is the whelp so evil... and what did he mean he is Ember's John? John died 14 years ago... did he come back? Did Clockwork bring him back? That could be possible. Wait... I was hunting John? Oh I'm so dead!'_, Skulker pissed himself inside his suit.

"**NOW GO ****TO EMBER'S REALM ****AND BEG ****KITTY**** FOR MERCY OR FEEL MY FURY! **Oh and maybe you should change your pants before you go.", Danny bellowed but added this little joke in his normal voice and with that Johnny jumped on his bike and drove off at full speed.

After that the boy just stood there and looked after the biker.

"You know you can come out Skulker. I know you are there.", he said without turning around.

Skulker gulped and floated closer to the now identified John. He knew one thing from his previous experiences with that man. It was not good to get on his bad side.

"Hello... John.", Skulker gulped again.

"No need to be so uptight old friend... and please call me Danny. The name John died with me back then. I only use it to get the old crew together again.", he explained as he turned around.

Danny had calmed down to his usual calm person and changed his sword back into a pendant.

"Say boy what is it with that sword. When you activated it my sensors went haywire.", Skulker's curiosity got the better of him.

"It's called the blazing lotus claymore. It was once one of the ghost kings most prized possession till he lost it in battle. Clockwork gave it to me when I stepped into his services.", Danny explained calm as he attached it to his necklace again.

"A artifact of the ghost king? That's impressive boy.", Skulker tried to smile which only in his usual predatory smile.

"Thanks Skulker but could you do me a favor?", Danny asked while stretching his back.

"Sure why not.", the mechanical ghost shrugged.

"Cool. Can you tell everyone that John is back but make sure that the Fright Knight doesn't hear about it or he will try to kill me again though he doesn't stand a chance now. I want to see if my little lesson got Johnny back on trail and after that I have two more visits to make. I will stay at Ember's place for the time being, so if someone wants to talk tell them that I'll be there.", the teen explained with a warm smile.

"Sure no problem man.", Skulker laughed but as he was about to fly off Danny stopped him.

"Wait a sec. Show me the PDA you took from Tucker back then.", Danny held out his hand.

Skulker held his arm before the teen and Danny began to tinker with the device. After a minute or so he let go of it and Skulker looked at him curious.

"What did you do?"

"I removed the entries in the date book that forced you to go to library or the zoo all the time and I set a password so that Tucker can't mess with your armor so fast anymore.", he teen explained.

"I tried that for months and you do it in minutes?", Skulker stared at him in disbelieve.

"Hey I know how that thing works plus I know all of Tucker's passwords. So it was easy.", Phantom shrugged.

"Thanks boy. That really helps. Now I don't have to go to that accursed library again.", Skulker sighed.

"Now then. I have a dramatic apology to watch.", the boy joked and vanished in a whirl of flames.

"This boy really is something else.", Skulker muttered and left to inform for the rest of their crew.

_'So then where whose on the list... Penelope, Pandora , Ghostwriter , Box Ghost , Lunch lady , Walker , Sidney , Undergrowth and Amorpho. Shouldn'__t__ take more than a day or two to inform them all.'_, the mechanical ghost smiled.

–

A whirl of flames appeared in Ember's realm. During his little chat with Johnny, Ember had calmed her friend down and now they sat on the couch.

"How did it go?", Ember asked as she noticed her boyfriend appear in the corner of the room.

"Terrific. We should all be in for quite the show soon.", he smiled and vanished in the shadows of the room.

The girls looked at him puzzled but a loud knock on the door caught their attention.

"Not a minute to soon.", Danny's voice whispered out of the shadows.

Ember just shrugged it off and went to the door. As she opened it, it revealed a very frantic looking Johnny in a complete clean attire but still with his greasy hair.

_'Good he listened when I told him to change his pants.'_, Danny smiled.

"Johnny?", asked the diva surprised.

Yes she was pissed at him for what he did to Kitty but his frantic expression made her wonder what Danny did to him.

"Please is Kitty here? I have to talk to her.", he pleaded and nearly fell to his knees.

Ember just nodded and stepped aside. The man just stormed inside towards his girlfriend and fell to his knees before her.

"Kitty I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was an idiot. I will better myself. Please give me another chance.", he pleaded with his head pressed against the floor.

The girls looked at the man on the floor stunned.

_'What the hell? What did you do to him Danny?'_, Ember thought amazed of Johnny's change.

_'What's going on here? Why is Johnny so different all of a sudden?'_, Kitty thought confused.

"Accept his apology Kitty. I made sure that he understands what happens when he messes with you again.", Danny's voice whispered in her ear and she nodded dumbly.

"Ok but never do something like this ever again. Do you understand me?", she hissed, her usual snappish attitude back in place.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...", he chanted it like a holy spell while he crawled closer and hugged her legs like they were the most religious item ever.

The girls looked at him a bit crept out but they heard Danny chuckle in the shadows. Finally he stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Ember.

"What did you do to him?", Ember whispered.

"I just made it clear that it's best to not get on my bad side or hurt my friends.", Danny answered also very silent so the over two wouldn't hear him.

"You really didn't change at all. Always going all out for your friends and family.", she smiled and nudged him.

"Ok you two get to your own place for this. Ember and I have two more people to visit.", Danny called out to them.

The two lovebirds snapped up and stared at him. Kitty with a big blush and Johnny with big fearful eyes but nodded nonetheless. With that they made their way home but before they left Kitty threw her two friends a happy look and mouthed.

"Thank you two. I wouldn't have known what to do without you."

With that the two left and Ember couldn't hold it anymore. She began to laugh.

"You really did quite a number on him babypop but I guess thats part of why I love you so much.", she kissed her man on the lips and he laid his arm around her waist.

"Come on babygirl we need to visit Nocturne and Vlad before the day is over.", he said as he broke the kiss.

"But what about the others? They should also know about it.", Ember stated stern.

"They will learn about it soon.", he smiled.

"What do you mean?", Ember cooed as she let her index finger wander over his chest.

"I met Skulker along the way and told him to spread the word but to be careful not to let Fright Knight find out about it.", Phantom smiled down at her.

"Not bad so you let them come to us and not the other way around.", she cooed and kissed him again.

"Now then lets go. We still have a bit talking to do today.", Danny pulled her closer and groped her ass.

She squealed lustful and they disappeared again in a whirl of flames.

–

In one of the oldest part of the ghost zone and large shadowy figure floated through the area in search of a portal to the human world to gain the ultimate power. A sudden burst of flames near him caught his attention. There before him appeared a teen with long white hair and neon green eyes and a girl with flaming blue hair also with green eyes but not as bright as the boy's. The two looked at him and smiled.

"What are you doing here Ember? I thought you wanted to ultimate power to avenge John.", the ghost questioned.

Ember cringed a bit at that question, not wanting to think about that time.

"Yeah that's why we are here Nocturne. Danny and I need to talk to you.", she explained.

"Danny?", Nocturne turned to the white haired teen.

"Hey there man.", Danny just waved lazy and smiled.

"I have heard of you boy. You are the apprentice of the mighty Clockwork. What brings you here?", the dream ghost asked with a sadistic smile.

The teen sighed and turned to his girlfriend.

"I hate to explain it over and over again. We should have just brought everyone together and talked about it once.", he groaned.

"That idea comes quite late don't you think babypop?", Ember smiled.

"Uhm... hello? Unanswered question here?", Nocturne inquired feeling a bit left out from their little inside conversation.

"Oh sorry Nocturne.", Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me give you the short version.", the boy thought for a second before he began while Nocturne just raised an eyebrow.

"So you know that I work for Clockwork. 14 years ago I was born as Danny Fenton and lived as a human till a few months ago. Then Clockwork pulled a very risky move by making the accident happen to turn me into a half ghost. Shortly after that Ember found me and I began to unlock memories of my previous life. A few days ago I regained everything and started to get my old life back. So that's why I'm here. I want the old gang back together.", the ghost teen explained.

Nocturne just stared at him in awe. He had heard of the halfa. There were only two in existence. But what did he mean with the old gang. And why was he together with Ember? She would only be with John.

_'We have tried so many times to get her with a new guy again but she always insisted it had to be John. Why is he so different?'_, the dream ghost thought and then his eyes widened.

"From the look on your face I figure that you know what I'm talking about.", the boy smiled and pulled his girl closer to him, making her yelp.

"You are him. You are John.", Nocturne replied calm.

"Man I had hoped for a bit more of a reaction from you old friend.", Danny sighed suddenly getting a headache.

"_You know that it's not in my nature to be surprised."_, Danny heard inside his mind.

"You know that it's not in my nature to be surprised.", Nocturne said casually.

'_What the fuck?'_, Danny wondered.

"True but still...", he pouted a bit and the other two ghosts laughed at him.

"_Who knows that you are back so far?"_, Nocturne's voice whispered again in his mind.

"Who knows that you are back so far?", the dream ghost actually asked.

_'Ok now this is getting on my nerves.'_, the teen thought but at least the headache vanished again.

"I guess everyone but you and Vlad. I met Skulker along the way and took the easy way. I let him tell everyone I hadn't told so far. To you and Vlad I wanted to come personally since were always close friends.", Danny shrugged and the other smiled at his antics.

_'Always taking the easy way John. You will never change.'_, Nocturne thought.

_'Sometimes you are way to lazy for your own good.'_, Ember thought with a smile.

"So I take it you want to meet up with Vlad next?", Nocturne asked.

"Yes. He helped my little flame here ever since she found me again.", Ember blushed at that and Nocturne laughed heavy hearted.

Danny obviously heard the sadness in his friends voice and floated over to him, putting an arm around his neck so he could whisper to him.

"Say did you finally make your move on her?", the boy whispered.

"No. She always was so busy protecting her treasure.", the dream ghost sighed.

"Oh come one now. Even Technus is on his way to confess to Desiree. Granted... he only went after a little encouragement from me but he went nonetheless. So why can't you? I know for a fact that she has her hots for you. Your nature and her stoic mind fit perfectly together.", Danny explained with a smile as he remembered the encouragement he had given Technus.

"You really think so?", the shadowy ghost whispered.

"Of course. Why would I lie to you? She is a strong woman after all and she needs a man that can withstand her wild temper.", the boy smiled.

"You are as sly as ever.", Nocturne smiled back and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Till later my friends. It's good to have you back John.", his voice echoed through the area.

"Well he was easy to convince.", Ember said as she floated closer.

"Hey he and I were really good friends. He knew me so good that it was nearly scary but now he has to figure me out all over again and you know how loves a good challenge.", Danny smiled mischievous.

"Bad bad Danny.", she smiled and began to twirl his hair around her finger.

"Oh come on babe. I had just got it to be knot free.", Danny whined like a little child.

At first both of them looked at each other stunned before they begun to laugh.

"That was a good one.", Ember brought forth in between her laughing.

"Come on. Vlad-man is surely waiting for us and after that we can go for some cuddling back to you place.", he whispered seductively.

"Why can't we go to yours?", she pouted a bit.

"Simple. First because my parents would surely interrupt us not wanting to be grandparents so early and second my realm is still locked away so we have to talk to Clockwork tomorrow. Though he already knows that since forever and has it waiting at his hand just for me to come by and ask.", Danny shrugged and gave Ember a passionate kiss which she eagerly answered.

So once again they disappeared in a whirl of flames up to their last visit for the day.

–

A gray haired man said in his office, bored out of his mind. The only positive that kept him at this place right now was the thought that Ember and Daniel would show up soon. He had heard from one of the vultures that he had seen the boy come out of Ember's realm this morning with a all to happy smile. He knew what that meant.

John is back.

Vlad felt a warm presence seeping into the room and leaned back into his chair. Then a familiar whirl of flames appeared before his desk and the two lovebirds appeared before him.

"Hey there Vlad-man. What's up?", Danny called out.

"Hello there you two. There's nothing but work here. What have you been up to?", the older halfa asked.

"Oh you know. Having some fun with my girlfriend. Searching out old friends. Kicking Johnny's butt for messing with Kitty. You know the usual stuff.", the boy shrugged and Ember giggled.

"You are one hell of a loose canon John.", the older man laughed,

"Please Vlad call me Danny. The name John died back then. I'm already used to my new name.", he smiled.

Vlad just nodded and smiled fatherly.

"So what are you up to nowadays Vlad? We only ever came together to fight each other since I'm back.", Danny inquired eagerly.

"You know. Making money by overshadowing the clients and competition. Trying to get your mother to come to me.", Vlad shrugged.

"Still creepy Vlad.", Ember shuddered.

"Hey how about we find you a date and you give her a real chance. After that you can decide if you still want my mother or not. And if you take the new girl you will leave my mom alone. How about it?", the young man suggested.

The other two stared at him in surprise but began to smile.

"If you can find someone for me, then I will accept your condition.", the elderly man smiled.

_'Oh you still need to learn quite a few things John. Even if we know each other for so long, I've got more life experience.'_, the man smiled in his mind.

"You shouldn't feel so safe there Vlad. I know just the woman that will really throw you off your trail for good.", Danny smiled mischievous.

Ember nudged him with an angry glare.

"Hey don't worry babe. She's to old for me and not interested in younger man and by the way. Why would I want a beautiful mortal if I have such a beautiful immortal flower right here?", Danny smiled as Ember blushed furiously and looked away.

Even Vlad couldn't help but to let a good hearted smile creep on his face.

"So do we have a deal?", Danny held out his hand to his old friend and now former arch nemesis.

"Deal.", Vlad smiled and shook his friends hand.

_'This is going be so good.'_, Danny thought as he thought about Vlad's next date.

"Ok then man. I will call you later and tell you about your date.", and with that the two vanished again to have some cuddle time together.

–

Meanwhile Skulker was busy searching out his friends to inform them of John's return. It would take him longer than he had thought since just a few hours after he started one of the engines on his jet pack died.

"Oh crap. This will take forever.", he groaned but continued to spread the word about his friends return.

–

So that's it for the new chapter. I hope you all liked it.


	7. Chapter 7 - envy and a big request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry about this late update... AGAIN. As I said before I have barely time to write at the moment so please be patient with me. I'm trying to get the next chapters up faster than the last one.**

**And thank you all for your reviews and PM. I really appreciate them.**

**So then let's get this chapter on the road. Have fun.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

The cheerful atmosphere in the Fenton household didn't dim even in the next morning. Jack and Maddie were beaming with joy that their son had such a beautiful and strong girlfriend, while Jazz was simply happy for her brother to finally be _complete_ again.

Danny's duplicate meanwhile just sat there and enjoyed their happiness though his thoughts were drifting away.

_'My boss is really a lucky guy. But I can't wait to be back with my little Emy.__'_, he thought with a small smile.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Jazz calling him.

"Danny... DANNY!", she called out and waved a hand in front of his face.

Finally he snapped out of it and stared up to her.

"Yeah Jazz? What's wrong?", Danny asked as his mind focused on his sister.

"I asked if you could give me a ride because my car died yesterday and dad will bring it to the workshop today.", she asked.

"No prob sis. Just let me get my bag and we can be on the way.", the duplicate stood up and ran to his room to get his bag.

Before he left his room, his eyes fell on a framed picture on his desk. It was a picture of his original with Sam and Tucker in front of Fenton Works. A small scowl worked itself on his face as he looked at Sam.

_'Just what's wrong with you lately Sam? Why are you acting so different since you came back from that trip with your parents?'_, he thought bitter.

He threw the thought out of the window and ran to the stairs but instead of walking them down he jumped on the rail and slided it downwards. With a double front flip he landed in a crouch before his astonished sister.

"So shall we go?", he smirked and walked to the door.

He passed her the helmet placed on the shelf near the door and they stepped outside.

–

The drive to school was uneventful. Today he didn't drive like a crazy maniac on the getaway from the police but as a perfect driver. Just as they stepped into the school building he groaned.

"What's wrong?", Jazz asked a bit worried that a ghost was about to attack.

"I forgot that I have a test in English history now. Fuck I didn't learn at all.", he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sighed.

"I thought you were good in that subject.", Jazz released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I am but I still need to learn. I was doing homework and extra work for better grades in the other subjects.", he groaned as he remembered the last night.

"Don't worry lil bro I'm sure you will ace it. See you later.", Jazz patted his back and walked off to her own class.

With that the ghost boy duplicate walked to his locker and shoved his books in. Just then he got a really bad headache and he groaned.

"Just what I need, headaches right before a test.", he slammed his locker shut and walked to his classroom.

As he entered he saw Tucker waving at him while Sam looked like she was in deep thought.

_'I hope she isn't trying to figure out how to 'free' me from Ember. Why can't she just get over it that I don't want anything from her and that I really love my Emy?'_, the boy groaned and softly glided into his seat to avoid unnecessary agitation to his headache.

"_You alright man?"_

"You alright man?", Tucker obviously saw his friends distress and asked him in a whisper.

Danny just stared at him for a moment till he could find his voice again.

"Don't worry I just have a really bad headache. It will get away pretty soon.", he explained.

"Say... you aren't the real Danny right?", Tucker changed the topic satisfied with the former answer.

"How could you tell?", Danny looked at his friend astonished.

"You don't have the hickey on your neck like Jazz told me in skype yesterday.", he shrugged.

"You do know that with my fast healing it would have healed by now right?", the duplicate countered though it was pointless.

"Truth be told I had forgotten about that.", Tucker whispered with a sheepish smile.

If Danny hadn't had such a headache he would have slammed his head on the table right now.

"_Ok class, sit down and attention to me. As you know we will write a test now so please be quite till it's over"_, came another voice in the boys head.

"Ok class, sit down and attention to me. As you know we will write a test now so please be quite till it's over", Mr. Lancer walked in and immediately began to give out the said test.

Danny just stared at him in confusion

_'What the hell is going on here? It's like I can listen into the future'_

As Lancer placed the test before him, his eyes glazed over. A faraway look took it's place and without looking at it he began to write. His mind completely absorbed into the vision he saw before his inner eyes.

_Question 1 – square C_

_Question 2 – square A_

_Question 3 – squareD_

_Question 4 – square A_

_Question 5 – square A_

_Question 6 – square B_

_Question 7 – square C_

_Question 8 – square D_

_Question 9 – square A_

_Question 10 – square A_

_Question 11 – square F_

_Question 12 – square C_

Without hesitation he marked all mentioned squares with a big X and put his pen down. His eyes regained their spark within seconds and he looked around in confusion.

_'What the fuck just happened?'_, he thought and looked at his finished test. _'And why is my test already finished?'_

His eyes flew over the test and he deemed it okay. With that done he stood up, headed towards his teachers desk and placed the sheet of paper down.

"Already finished Mr. Fenton?", the fat man asked.

"Yeah. It was easy.", and with that he walked back to his seat and gently placed his head on the table.

He felt the headache lifting it's brutal force off his brain he sighed relieved.

–

The three sat outside while eating their lunch.

"Dude what happened to you during the test? You looked like you were in some kind of trance.", Tucker asked a bit worried for his friends health.

"It's probably that bitches influence on him. Maybe his powers are fighting it.". Sam offered with hope clear in her voice.

"Sam stuff it. I'm not under any spell. Ember and I really love each other. You would see that if you could get over your jealousy.", Danny groaned as a terrible thought hit him.

_'Extreme jealousy? Could it be?'_

"I'm not jealous. It's just that this bitch is controlling you. You have to snap out of it.", she pleaded while Tucker just face palmed.

Danny on the other hand ignored her. He was to deep in thought that he would give her any attention. That naturally aggravated the goth girl even further, making her believe that he was thinking of that ghost bitch again.

_'Why can't he see that she is controlling him? I am supposed to be with him not her.'_, Sam fumed.

_'What are you thinking Danny? Something tells me you know why Sam is acting like this.'_, Tucker thought as he eyed his friend.

"Say Sam did buy anything unusual while you were on that trip with your parents?", Danny asked.

Sam felt so happy that he was finally giving her the attention she wanted.

"Yes I got this awesome necklace. It's so dark.", she said proud as she pulled it out from under her shirt.

It was a dark red ruby in form of a small egg with a golden frame and a black bat connecting the stone to the necklace. Danny eyed the trinket with a serious expression.

"How did that thing come into your possession?", he asked not lifting his eyes from the trinket.

"I got it in a old antic store in germany. Why?", Sam asked still beaming that her crush was giving her attention.

_'How did this thing get into the real world. I thought it was locked away.'_, Danny thought angry,

"Danny are you alright?", Tucker asked unsure if the scowl on his friends face was such a good thing.

"Yeah I'm fine. But someone else won't be in the near future.", he growled.

His friends stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about Danny?", Sam asked hoping that he was finally free of Ember's spell.

"That pendant you are wearing is a king artifact. I don't know how it got out of the vault but it has to go there again.", Danny growled.

"What are you talking about Danny? What is a king artifact?", Sam was really confused, so was Tucker.

"A king artifact is just what the name says. It's a artifact worn by the king long ago and not any king but the ghost king. This thing along with 6 others is an embodiment of a deadly sin. In your case I would say it's _envy_ and if I'm right you have to take it off because that thing is sucking out your life force by feeding your jealousy.", Danny explained.

"What are you talking about? That just sounds crazy Danny.", Sam stated confident but on the inside she was shocked.

"If you are so sure then why don't you take it off for a moment and let me take a closer look. If I'm right you can't take it off. So?", Danny challenged her.

"As if.", Sam smiled and tried to pull the necklace over her head, but an invisible force stopped her and her eyes widened in fear.

"I... I can't... I can't take it off.", she nearly screamed.

"Don't worry Sam. The boss can get it off you in no time but we have to wait for him to come back. Probably this evening or tomorrow.", the duplicate explained.

"What do you mean? Who is this boss you are talking about? Are you talking about Clockwork?", she tried to get her brain back to reason.

"No I'm talking about my original. He is in the ghost zone right now meeting with Johnny and the rest of his old crew.", Danny explained.

"What do you mean _his old crew_?" Sam hissed.

"You know that I recently had visions all day long for weeks right?", they nodded though only Tucker knew the truth about them so far since Sam was to bend on making Danny the hero again he was before them.

"These visions were memories from my former life. In that life the ghosts and I were friends because I was one of them so it's only natural to try to get the whole group back together.", the ghost boy copy explained.

"So you are just a duplicate?", Sam asked slightly angered.

"Yeah so?", Danny sighed knowing that Sam would assume the worst already with that artifact around her neck.

"So he is with HER?", she hissed with venom. Her eyes flashing red for a second.

"Maybe. I don't know. I have no contact with him since he left for the ghost zone yesterday afternoon. After all the ghost zone is vast and it takes forever to get to them all despite my ability to teleport.", Danny shrugged hoping that Sam wouldn't make such a big deal out of it.

"SO HE IS WITH HER!", she shrieked making everyone around look at the group but they turned away once they saw who made the ruckus.

"Sam calm down. That's the artifact talking through you.", Danny growled as he bend forward and pulled her closer by her necklace.

Their faces were just a few inches away from each other and a small blush crept on Sam's face while Tucker snickered at their position knowing that Ember would kick Danny's ass if she would see the two like that. Danny on the other was deathly serious.

"Let me make this clear Sam. I will take this necklace off now even if it will end my temporary existence just so you will understand what nonsense you are babbling. I love Ember, my heart belongs to her because of my own free will. You always say you are so unique and that you hate everyone is just regular. Just because Ember's uniqueness attracted me more than yours you don't have to act like that. You will find your equal sooner or later. You just have a childhood crush on me nothing else. When we grow up you will forget about it anyway so please stop your pointless jealousy. Please let me have the freedom to be with the woman I love.", Danny's voice was dead serious but you could see the pain in his eyes.

With that being said he lit his hand in green energy began to push it into the pendant making it answer with a evil red glow. Danny's eyes turned green as he began to pour his whole existence into the pendant. Tucker saw how the copy's feet began to turn transparent till they became completely invisible. The transparency began to crawl upwards and Tucker gasped as he understood what was happening.

"Danny stop this. You are dissolving already.", the tech boy whispered gaining a gasp from Sam who looked in between her friends.

"No... Sam has to understand what is going on. I will take this thing off even if I have to dissolve for it. Maybe then she will realize that I'm dead serious about Ember because no matter how strong she is, she can't control me to kill myself even if I'm only a duplicate.", he hissed in anger as his legs vanished completely.

"B... but... Danny you...", Sam stuttered in fright.

"No Sam this is who I am. I will give everything for my believes and if I have to die for it then so be it."

With a loud snap the pendant broke from the necklace and fell on the table and Danny turned into green mist and dispersed into thin air. The two friends stared at the place their friends copy had just been and then at the ruby on the table. Tucker grabbed the artifact and put it into his Fenton Thermos before Sam could react.

"I guess you will have some explaining to do once Danny is back.", Tucker sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?", Sam inquired hoping to change the topic.

"Jazz.", Tucker simply shrugged.

"Why?", Sam was a bit confused about why he would call her.

"She came here with Danny today. I'm just telling her not to wait for Danny after school and take his bike with her.", the dark skinned boy explained and that he did.

Meanwhile Sam just looked at the table before her thinking about what Danny had said to her. Since the pendant left her neck she felt relieved, free and more level headed. Now she could think about what she had done since the whole thing between Danny and Ember started. She tried to force Danny back into hero business at all cost. She attacked and offended his new girlfriend and even more than that she tried to break them up. All of this because her jealousy was amplified by this stupid artifact.

_'I feel so stupid.'_, she thought.

–

Meanwhile another duplicate shot through the sky at super sonic speed. His destination was Huston, Texas. More precisely the NASA training camp there. In that camp was just the person he needed to make an old friend very happy. Before he reached the camp he turned invisible and intangible and entered the dorm for the instructors. Without any problem he found the room of his target. Claire Johnson. The first and best NASA instructor of the camp. The two of them became good friends during his last two stays. Before he knocked he looked around to see if no one could hear him and and when no one was near he knocked. A few moments later the door opened and revealed a stunning beauty.

Claire was in her mid thirties. She had long waiving blond hair that went passed her shoulders, ocean blue eyes, a perfect smile and a cute mid B-cup. She wore her usual NASA overall but with the top part stripped off and bound around her waist revealing the white tank top under it.

She looked around the hall for her visitor but didn't find anyone. A bit annoyed she closed the door again and walked to her couch as a cough brought her attention back to the door where now a white haired teen stood. A smile crept on her face.

"Hey Danny. Let me guess you just knocked?", she asked and waved him over.

"Yeah sorry about that but I didn't want to just phase into your room without preparing you somehow.", he shrugged and walked to her.

Oh by the way. Yes Claire knows about Danny's secret. Since the two of them were really close friends he had visited her and told her all about it as soon as he had full control over his powers. She was really excited that one of her friends and former charges from the camp had made it so far. Hell he could go to space whenever he wanted since he didn't need oxygen anymore.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?", her grin grew as she let herself fall on the couch.

"I'm here about the offer I made you a while ago.", he began while he sat down beside her.

Claire thought for a moment till she knew what he was talking about.

"You really want to go through with that? I thought that was just a joke.", her smile faltered a bit.

"Don't worry Claire. He's a really good guy and totally fits into your usual taste. He has just a few minor issues but I'm sure that you can get him out of it.", the boy explained with a sly grin.

He had promised her quite a while ago that he would help her find a good man for herself and now he had just the one man that fits. And his name is Vlad Masters.

"And who did you pick for me?", she asked a bit to eager for her own taste.

"Vlad Masters. He's a good friend of mine.", Danny shrugged casually as if it was an all day event that a teenager knew one of the richest man of the world.

"You are kidding right?", she searched his face for any hint that he just made a joke but found none.

"You are serious.", she finally concluded.

"Oh of course I'm serious. Vlad has been alone for many years. A patient, lovely and good hearted woman like you would totally fit his patient and brooding nature. I bet you two would make a really cute couple.", his explanation made her blush a little.

"Danny Fenton. Are you flirting with me?", she tried to tease him.

"As much as I would like that... no. I already have a girlfriend and she is my one and only.", the copy smiled as a picture of his girl appeared in his mind.

"So you finally found someone for yourself?", she smiled at the boy.

"Yeah. You remember the visions I told you about?", he asked as he leaned back into the couch.

She nodded as she remembered the talk the two of them had just a week ago. It unnerved her a bit that the boy was having such strange visions. She hoped that it would end soon.

"Well these visions were memories of my previous life that got unlocked when my previous girlfriend, who is also my soul mate, kissed me. Now that I have my memories back I returned to my girl and am really happy.", Danny explained with a loving smile.

"So you are happy?", she inquired with a big smile.

"Oh yes. For the first time in my life I feel complete.", Danny stared at the opposite wall for a second before he focused back on Claire.

"So what do you say?", he changed the topic.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Give me some time to think about it.", she sighed a bit tired of someone trying to match her up with some guy, but she had to admit that Vlad sounded like a good guy.

_'Maybe I should give him a chance.'_, she thought.

"That's fair. I will call in two weeks. Fair enough?", the boy offered as he stood up.

"Sounds good. I have a huge pile of work anyway so I won't have much time to think about it.", she shrugged and also stood up.

"Ok then. See ya later. My energy is running low anyway.", he smiled and shook her hand.

"What do you mean?", she tilted her head a bit and looked at him.

"I'm just a duplicate of Danny. The super sonic travel here took quite a huge amount of energy. Teleporting is still out of question since we duplicates dissolve right away after it.", the now named ghost boy copy smiled, dissolved into green mist and vanished.

"That's so cool.", Claire stared in awe at the place the boy had just stood.

–

At the same time with the original Danny and Ember. The two sat together with their friends in a very famous cafe in the ghost zone chatting. They were there since morning and the two had to answer quite a lot of questions so far.

"So how does it feel to be reborn?", Penelope asked with an eager smile.

"I can't really say. After I died there was only darkness and then there was a light, so bright I had to close my eyes. The moment I touched the light I felt my emotions and senses return to me. I would say the stay in the darkness is kind of cold because there is nothing there but it was so short that I couldn't really understand it.", Danny explained to her and her expression faltered a bit.

"Oh... I thought there would be a garden eden or something like that.", she sighed.

"Don't worry about it Pen. I'm sure there will be a garden for you. Just because it wasn't there for me doesn't mean it isn't for you.", he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I think you got even wiser than you were back then.", Undergrowth laughed as he drank his coffee.

"Hey it's not against the rules to become wiser... or is it?", Danny joked.

Walker took this opportunity to look into his rule book. After a few seconds he slammed it shut and scowled a bit.

"No it's not.", he stated and everyone fell silent.

Then everyone including the warden ghost burst out laughing.

"It's good to be back with everyone else. I really missed these meetings.", Sidney wiped away a tear he had shed by laughing so hard.

"You can say that again.", Ghostwriter laughed.

"So has anyone see Michael and Sandra? I haven't seen them in weeks.", Danny asked as he had calmed down a bit.

"Box Ghost and Lunch Lady? They are on their honeymoon somewhere in the real world. Why?", Amorpho asked curious.

"Oh just curious. I wanted... wait honeymoon? They finally married?", Danny asked amazed.

"Yeah they did two weeks ago. It was awesome and I saw Clockwork for the first time.", Sidney exclaimed.

Clockwork held all ghostly marriage so it was one of the few occasions where he was seen by many others. Just then the boy was hit with two sets of memories and groaned a bit while rubbing his temples.

_'Grrrr... That damn guardian has some explaining to do... Well at least Claire seems to be interested in Vlad.'_, he thought as he viewed the memories of his duplicates.

"Something wrong Danny?", Ember asked a bit worried for her boyfriend.

"No everything is fine. Just a small headache.", he explained.

"Ok everyone sorry to cut this meeting so short but Ember and I have an appointment with Clockwork in a few minutes.", Danny explained as he stood up.

"Oh that's fine boy. I have to go back to my prison anyway.", Walker laughed and also stood up.

"Ok then everyone. I hope we can do this again soon. See ya later.", with that the lovebirds vanished in a whirl of flames.

"Always in a rush. Do you think he will ever settle down?", Ghostwriter asked his girlfriend.

"I'm not sure. I think it's part of his nature to be so restless.", Pen shrugged.

–

Danny and Ember appeared in a old castle. There before them stood a age changing ghost completely clad in purple. Said ghost watched the different futures on his screens.

"Hello you two.", he smiled without turning around.

"Hey there Clockwork. How are you?", Danny asked his master also smiling.

"Hello master Clockwork. It's an honor to finally meet you in person.", Ember bowed to the ancient ghost.

"I'm fine thank you my boy. Ms McLain there is no need for such formality.", the old ghost smiled and turned to his guests.

"You know why we are here right master?", Danny smiled at his boss.

"Of course my boy. What kind of master of time would I be if I didn't know.", Clockwork gave his apprentice a big smile.

"So is it possible?", Danny asked already knowing the answer he would get.

"Of course. I fact I already did.", the time ghost turned back to his screens.

Ember was a bit lost at the moment but just shrugged it off for later.

"Oh Clockwork about that artifact that Sam had her hands on. How did that happen?", Danny inquired.

_'What artifact?'_, Ember thought surprised.

"No it was not the guardian's fault. The pendant got sucked into a portal inside the vault.", Clockwork explained.

"Oh fucking great. Now natural portals also open in the kings vault? This is bad.", he sighed.

"I never said anything about a natural portal.", Clockwork said giving the a small hint.

"Wait... does that mean that someone tried to pry open a portal to the ghost zone and ended up in the vault? If so the protection of the vault should have ripped whatever was on the other side of the portal apart.", Danny tried to reason.

"Oh it did and the pendant was transported to the store where your friend found it.", the old ghost explained.

"Äh what are you talking about?", Ember finally decided to ask.

"The duplicate I left behind in my stead found out that Sam's behavior was caused by one of the ghost kings artifacts. The embodiment of the deadly sin envy to be precise. He dissolved while removing it's influence on her.", Danny explained a bit unnerved.

"Ohhh...", was all the diva could say as her mind began to comprehend that information.

"I think you two should go. You will get a visitor pretty soon.", Clockwork stated calm.

"Thanks master.", Danny put his arm around around his girlfriends waist.

"See you later old man.", he laughed and teleported them back to their realm.

"See you later my apprentice.", the ancient ghost smiled.

–

A few seconds later they appeared in their realm and they immediately noticed a change in it. It was bigger and remodeled but yet familiar.

"What happened here?", Ember looked around confused.

"Clockwork fused our realms together.", Danny simply stated as he went to the front door.

He opened it and whistled at the sight. There before him was a huge island, much like Skulker's. But instead of a jungle there was a huge garden with a stage and a small lake with clear blue water. All in all it was a beautiful island. Ember stepped beside him and also whistled.

"Not bad. I like it.", she smiled and leaned her head against his arm.

A cough from near them took her attention. There floated Vlad in his ghost form with a unsure look on his face.

"Hey Vlad what's up?", Ember asked a bit confused by his expression.

"Can we talk inside?", he asked.

"Sure come in man.", Danny offered and they all stepped inside.

They sat on the couch together while Vlad took the opposite one.

"So what can we do for you?", Danny asked as a vision entered his mind and he smiled.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you... would...", Vlad trailed off not sure how to say it.

Ember was confused. What could have made the usual so confident Vlad so unnerved to ask. Danny on the other just smiled even more.

"Well.. I wanted to ask... could I... get your... you know... I'm a bit lonely... and so I wanted to ask...", Vlad stuttered and Danny finally decided to put his friend out of his misery.

"You want my DNA to clone yourself a half ghost son right?", he asked blunt and silence befell the room.

"How... how did you know that?", the older halfa finally brought out.

"Lucky guess.", Danny shrugged and the two gave him a _are you serious _look.

"Why would you want to clone yourself a son?", Ember asked a bit disturbed by the thought.

"It's just that I always wanted someone close to me who was like me. You see... I never had a real relationship since the accident.", Vlad explained.

Ember nodded feeling bad for her friend.

"Sorry Vlad I can't let you clone me.", Danny stated firm and Vlad's face fell but Danny continued.

"But I can make you another offer.", now he had the attention of the two.

"And what would that be?", Vlad inquired.

"You will use mine and Ember's DNA to create a child and rise her as your own. Like this you will have a beautiful halfa child, two godparents who would do everything for her/him and finally the family you always wanted.", Danny explained causally.

Vlad and Ember stared at him with a disturbed expression.

"And if I don't want that?", Ember asked feeling a bit left out.

"Think about it Emy. If we do that then we can be the best godparents ever and if we can't have children of our own we would still have made an impression on future generations.", Danny reasoned with her.

A pained expression hushed over her face at the thought of maybe never having any children themselves but it vanished as a smile appeared.

"That's a good idea. But I want to be her babysitter no matter what.", she smiled.

Vlad on the other hand was still floored by his friends offer and agreement. It took him a bit to find his voice again,

"So you are sure about this?", he finally asked.

The two turned to him and smiled.

"Yes we are sure.", Danny and Ember said in union.

"Thanks guys. You are the best friends someone like me could get.", the older halfa smiled as he wiped away tears that ran down his face.

With that the three friends made their way to Vlad's lab. Each of them thinking of the future ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8 - a baby and a date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hello everyone once again I have to thank you for your reviews. Here is the new chapter. I hope you will like it.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

A week had passed since Vlad made his request to the two lovebirds. And the week was quite eventful. Thanks to Danny's and Ember's DNA donation Vlad was able to create a fetus inside his cloning tank within 2 days. Vlad was getting nervous, always looking over the energy readings of the new created life. Meanwhile Ember just sat before the tank and stared at the fetus in awe. Parental feelings rising inside of her and strengthening her wish to have children of her own as she touched her own belly. Danny meanwhile saw his loves change but didn't comment it for he also wanted children but he was to young at the moment to be a father just yet.

He switched between comforting Ember and ensuring her that they would have children of their own when the time comes and helping Vlad with supervising the new life. It was soon clear that it was a girl.

On the third day her first transformation happened. Over night she had aged a few weeks and a small pairs of hair had grown on her head. During afternoon a white ring appeared around her and split in two. It wandered up and down making her skin turn a bit pale and her few black hairs turned white. Everyone gasped as she began to turn forth and back during the rest of the day and night till the next morning.

Danny and Vlad had a hard time stabilizing her so she wouldn't dissolve right then and there. Ember just kneeled before the tank and begged to whatever god would listen to her to save this child. The transformation began to fasten. The child didn't even finish one as the other one started. The rings to turn her into a ghost reached her small shoulders as the rings to turn her back already appeared around her waist.

In a last hope measurement Danny stepped beside the tank and began to pour his ecto energy into it. With that the transformations slowed down and finally stopped on her human form while also the energy readings calmed down.

Everyone sighed in relief but to Ember's shock her boyfriend collapsed right where he stood panting heavy.

"Danny.", she cradled his head into her lap and looked at Vlad pleading.

The older halfa looked at his friend and sighed relieved.

"He's fine. He just needs rest. Let him sleep a bit", Vlad explained as he left for the computers again.

Ember just smiled and stroked Danny's head. She had feared the worst for the moment but was relieved when she knew that he was in no danger.

The next two days were peaceful as they watched the fetus grow into a baby. The last day the baby had been removed from the tank and placed into a crib. The day was spend to wait for the child in the new bought crib to open her eyes. Ember and Danny sat on the opposite site of the child's future bedroom. She was snuggled up to his chest and for once in this week she had fallen asleep. Vlad meanwhile was drinking a cup of tea sitting near the crib.

"You think she will wake up soon?", Danny asked not letting his eyes leave the baby's bed.

"Oh I'm positive she will.", Vlad confirmed as he took another sip.

Danny just sighed and stroked his girlfriends hair. Hours flew by like nothing and Ember began to stir just like the baby. The diva finally opened her eyes and looked up to her man.

"Anything new?", she yawned.

"Actually? Yes.", that peeked her interest.

"She seems to be waking up just now.", he smiled and the two of the turned to the stirring baby.

The baby's eyes opened slowly and looked at the ceiling with a dazed look then she began to cry. It was loud and unnerving but still the sweetest sound the three had ever heard.

"Congratulations Vlad. It's a healthy girl.", Danny joked.

But suddenly the room began to shake a bit as the child released a small ghostly wail.

"Healthy and a strong voice.", Ember added with smile.

_'She comes just after her daddy and mommy'_, she thought happy.

"Maybe you should pick her up so she can get used to her new daddy.", Danny suggested with a smile.

Vlad did as he was told and carefully picked up the child and cradled her in his arms. He smiled down at her small figure and made cooing noises to which she giggled.

"You really are a born father.", Ember smiled as she stood up.

The two lovers went over to the new father-daugther duo.

"What will you name her?", Ember asked as she bowed a bit over the child and held a finger over her which the baby grabbed with an eager expression.

"I thought about Danielle Amber Masters. What do you think?", the man asked with a big smile.

For him it was a dream come true. A dream he had for years. Even if she wasn't his biological daughter he would give her all the love he had and so much more. From this day on she was his light. Now if only he had Maddie with him. But he squashed that thought immediately since he had promised Danny to give the date he would find him a real chance and just maybe she would be his perfect woman.

"That's a really good name.", Danny smiled as he looked at the child.

Danielle took in the three different faces above her and squealed happy. The three spectral beings just smiled down on her.

–

The day after Dani's awakening Danny and Ember had returned to Fenton Works early in the morning. The greeting they got wasn't what they had expected.

"Where the hell have you been Daniel James Fenton.", Maddie scolded him as soon as she saw him.

_'Oh crud. I knew I had forgotten something.'_, the boy thought as he cringed at his mothers tone.

"Sorry mom. I totally forgot to send a new duplicate. I was really busy the last week.", Danny tried to sooth his mothers anger.

"And what could be so important that you made us worry so much?", she seethed.

Behind her Ember saw that Jack and Jazz also weren't happy about his absence.

"Maybe we should sit down. This will be pretty much to take in.", Ember suggested.

The Fenton's looked at her strangely but complied. When the whole family sat in the living room Danny gave a deep sigh.

"Ok listen guys. What we will tell you now must never leave this room under any circumstances. You understand?", he asked serious.

His family was a bit taken back by his suddenly serious expression but nodded nonetheless.

"Well you see a friends of ours made a big request from us and we accepted to help him.", Ember began.

"Who?", Jazz asked curious.

"Vlad.", Danny stated simply and Jazz flinched a bit at the memory of their last encounter.

"Vladdie? What does he have to do with this?", Jack asked confused.

"Now listen you two what I will tell you now is Vlad's biggest secret and you must promise me that you will listen to me till the end before you say something. Can you promise me that?", Danny was dead serious.

_'What could make Danny so serious when it comes to Vlad?'_, his parents thought.

"We promise.", Maddie said and Jack just nodded.

"Okay... where to begin.", Danny let his mind wander for a second before he began.

"You see. The accident Vlad had during college made him an half ghost like me. He became the Wisconsin ghost or Vlad Plasmius. Vlad made his fortune by using his powers to his advantage. Though I don't approve of his methods I can understand him. After all he had no one to keep him level headed. After he found out about me being a half ghost he tried to make me his son. He failed obviously. Then after my memories returned I confronted him since he and I were good friends during college.", Danny explained and his parents just stared at him bewildered.

"Then a week ago he came to us with a big request. He wanted Danny's DNA to clone himself a half ghost son. Danny denied but made him another offer. The offer was to let Vlad create a child from both of our DNA and so create a new life. He accepted and during last week we were with him to help him. Just yesterday his new daughter Danielle woke up.", Ember paused as she wiped away a tear that threatened to fall.

"You should have seen him. He was so happy. Finally having someone to connect to. It was a beautiful sight seeing him with her in his arms.", Ember smiled a bit sad at the thought of maybe not having a child of her own once again.

There was silence in the room. No one dared to say something. Jazz was stunned that her brother had not only agreed to such a thing but also suggested it. Yes she knew that Vlad was obsessed with him but this took the cake. Though she loved the thought of having an unofficial niece.

Jack was speechless that his best friend was the evil ghost that overshadowed him during the class reunion but deep down he always knew that Vlad was lonely. He just never wanted to see it but now it was clear as daylight. Vlad needed someone and Danny and Ember had made it possible for him. He was happy that his friend finally could be happy.

Maddie just stared at the two teenage ghosts before her. Her mind was racing. Vlad wanted to make Danny his son? Why? Because he was also a half ghost? Because he loathed Jack for _taking_ her away from him. She wanted to be pissed at the man but she couldn't. She knew that if her son trusted him even after all this then he deserved another chance. And being a grandmother even if it was unofficial gave her a warm feeling in her belly.

"So you guys have any questions?", Danny asked a bit unnerved by their silence.

The silence continued but Jazz gave her brother a soft smile telling him that everything will be okay. Finally his parents broke the silence.

"So Vlad is a half ghost like you?", Maddie asked.

"Yes but like I said it wasn't his choice like it wasn't mine. So please let him be. He and I made a deal.", Danny explained hoping his parents would understand.

"What kind of deal?", Jack asked in a very rare moment of sharpness.

"I would find him a date and he would give her a real chance. And maybe he will like her so much that he will forget his obsession over mom. If that's the case he will stop all advances and will make a normal life for himself and her.", the boy explained with a calm smile.

"And who did you have in mind to be his date?", Maddie asked.

"Oh don't worry I already talked to a friend of mine. I'm sure the two of them will fit together like pot and lid.", the boy smiled as he leaned back.

"Who is she then?", Jazz asked eager to know who Danny had in mind.

"You remember Claire from the NASA camp?", he asked and his family nodded.

"She is Vlad's date if she accepts. I will call her at the end of the week about it.", the teen shrugged with a big smile.

His family stared at him in awe. They all knew Claire and they never thought that she was actually single which she she obviously was.

"Now if you excuse me. I have school to go to.", Danny stood up and gave Ember a short but passionate kiss on the lips.

With that he went to the door where he was greeted by a duplicate with his bag.

"See ya later babe. I will come over once schools out and I have dealt with my friends.", he winked to his lover.

"Okay see ya then.", Ember smiled.

"You coming Jazz?", Danny called as he opened the door.

"Oh... right... I'm coming.", with that she jumped up, ran in the kitchen to get her bag and ran after him.

As the door closed the remaining three looked at the door and then at each other.

"So Ember. Did you find your friends?", Maddie asked with an eager smile.

She wanted to learn more about her daughter-in-law.

"Yeah we found them all and I have to say it was good to see the whole crew again.", The diva smiled.

"Oh you have to tell me.", Maddie moved to the couch Ember sat on while Jack made a run from the girl's talk that would follow soon.

Ember found it funny that Danny's mother was so interested in her and Danny's friends.

–

As Danny and Jazz drove onto the parking lot, he was relieved that the people mostly ignored him again. The first time coming to school with his bike was awesome but he didn't want the attention all the time.

He saw Sam and Tucker walking into the school with a depressed expression.

_'This is going to be unnerving.'_, Danny thought as he shut off his bike.

"Thanks for the ride. See you later lil brother.", Jazz jumped of the bike and made her way to her friends.

Danny just shook his head with a big smile and went to his locker. Just as he had put all the unneeded books inside the locker door was slammed shut. Danny looked at the closed door with a bit of surprise but then he turned to his visitor with a serious expression.

There before him stood Dash with bandages around his head and arm. He looked at the boy with a crazed up expression.

"You are going to pay Fenton!", he snarled.

"Try me Dash and I will make sure that you will never play football again or for that matter move ever again.", Danny snarled back as his eyes flashed neon red for a second.

Dash stumbled back in fear and fall on his butt. Everyone stared at the two hoping to see a repeat of Danny's last performance against the bully. Yet they were also afraid of the changed teen. Never had they seen or heard him to be so blood thirsty.

"Y...Y...Yoou... YOU FREAK!", Dash yelled hoping to throw Danny of his game.

Said boy just stared at the jock and smiled. He bowed down to be on eye level with the downed bully.

"You're right Dash. I am a freak.", Dash smirked at that victorious.

"But I'm still a better person than you will ever be.", with that the boy stood up and turned to the jocks best friend.

"Yo Kwan.", the asian boy was brought out of his stupor by Danny's voice and turned to him.

"Take your loser friend here before I change my mind.", Danny then took of towards his class but just as he passed the other jock he said.

"You are a better man than him Kwan. I just hope you will see that before it's to late.", with that the teen left the group of students standing there and went to his class.

A few minutes later in the class. Mr Lancer just wanted to close the door to the classroom and begin his lesson but a hand on the door stopped him. The firm grip on the door stopped Lancer in his attempt to close the door. The door opened slowly and revealed a annoyed Danny Fenton.

"I'm not to late am I, Mr Lancer?", he smiled but it was obvious that he was annoyed.

"Of... of course not Mr Fenton. Please go to your seat.", Lancer wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to annoy the teen after his last outbreak against him.

Danny only nodded and went to his seat not without giving attention to anyone. Tucker stared at his friend with a bit of worry and Sam looked guilty at him. The classes till lunch passed within a blink and we find Danny outside talking to Valerie.

"Hey Val listen. I need to tell you something.", he began.

Valerie despite being an A-Lister was a good friend of Danny. They had known each other for years, though not as long as Tucker and Sam.

"What's up Danny? You sound so serious.", Val smiled at her friend.

"You know Val back then we promised to never lie to each other.", Danny paused and Val tilted her head.

"Yeah. So?", she was a bit confused.

"Well... you remember the accident I had a few months ago?", Danny tried to beat around the bush.

"Yeah I remember. It was something in your parents lab right?", she tried to understand her friend.

"Well you see the accident did more than just nearly kill me.", Danny looked around if someone was listening.

"What do you mean?", the dark skinned girl was feeling afraid of what he could mean.

"Well you see...", he looked around once more and leaned a bit to his friend.

"... I'm Danny Phantom.", he whispered.

Valerie just stared at him for a moment and began to laugh. The boy just stared at her dumbfounded but soon a smile crept on his face.

"You and your jokes Danny.", Valerie finally calmed down.

"Oh yeah me and my jokes.", he smiled and created a small ecto ball in his hand.

Valerie gasped as she saw the energy ball and stepped back a bit.

"Don't worry Val. I'm no ghost. I'm only a human with ghost powers. A half ghost so to say.", Danny explained as the ball vanished.

"Wow... Just wow.", Val leaned against a tree and tried to collect her thoughts.

"I know that's much to take in and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you sooner.", Danny hoped that his friend would forgive him.

"That's awesome Danny. With that you could be the most popular kid in town.", Valerie's smile vanished as she saw her friend frown.

"Oh sorry I forgot you don't want to be popular.", she playfully hit herself on the head.

"You got that right.", he smiled.

"You know I have to talk with Sam and Tucker.", the boy changed the topic.

"Don't let me stop you then.", she smiled and went to her own group.

Danny went inside the cafeteria to his usual table where Sam and Tucker were already sitting. The tech boy looked up from his food and smiled as he saw his friend.

"Yo Danny where were you?", he called.

"I just talked to a friend of mine and told her who I really am.", the boy shrugged and fell into a chair beside his friend.

"Wait.. you told someone that you are a... you know...", Tucker stared at his friend like he was crazy.

"Don't worry about it Tucker. I know her pretty well. She won't tell anyone.", the ghost teen shrugged.

"Ähh Danny.", Sam caught his attention.

"Yes Sam?", he turned to her.

"You know... I'm... I'm...", she stuttered.

Danny reached over the table and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Calm down Sam. Take deep breaths and collect your thoughts.", he soothed her.

Sam took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"Danny... I'm sorry about my earlier behavior. I wasn't myself then.", Sam apologized to her best friend.

"Don't worry Sam. I know it wasn't your fault. But how do you stand to my relationship with Ember now?", Danny asked hoping for the best.

"I'm not really happy about it but as long as you are happy with her I will support you two.", she stated with a weak smile.

Danny gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled.

"Thanks Sam that really means a lot to me.", he smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Danny I heard that you faced Dash again this morning.", Tucker changed the topic.

Sam gave her friends a sharp look.

"Don't worry Sam. I didn't touch him at all. I just made it clear not to mess with me or he will never take a step again.", the ghost teen smiled as he took out a sandwich from his bag.

"Danny you shouldn't threaten him even if it was good that someone put him in his place.", Sam scolded him.

"I know it's not right but attitude just pissed me off.", Danny shrugged as he took a bite.

"So what will you do now?", Tucker asked between bites.

"If everything goes right I will be pretty busy in the next weeks.", Danny finished his sandwich and took another one from his bag.

"What do you mean busy?", Sam asked suspicious.

"Not what you think Sam. Ember and I are busy playing matchmaker for Vlad. I asked a good friend of mine if she wanted to give Vlad a chance and now I'm awaiting her answer."

Sam and Tucker stared at him with dropped jaws, their food forgotten on the table.

"You are doing what?", Sam hissed as she got her composure.

"Hey don't worry Sam. Vlad and I are friends now.", Danny paused as he took another bite.

"He is just lonely Sam. We are just trying to make him happy. Even he deserves to be happy.", the boy explained as if it was the most common thing in the world to help ones arch enemy.

"That's just crazy.", Tucker muttered.

"Tell me about it. I played matchmaker for Technus and Desiree and some other friends. Heck I even got Box Ghost and Lunch Lady together. I feel like Cupido.", Danny shuddered at the thought.

"Box Ghost and Lunch Lady? How did it come to that?", Sam asked astonished.

"Simple both had a crush on each other. Sam I made brought weirder pairs together.", the boy smiled.

"Such as?", she challenged.

"Penelope Spectra and Ghostwriter. Sidney Pointdexter and Princess Dorothea. Nocturne and Pandora. Johnny 13 and Kitty.", he shrugged casually.

The two stared at him as if he had grown a second head. With that being said the bell rang and the three returned to class.

–

The rest of the week passed like nothing. Danny Sam and Tucker got back together and Sam had redeemed herself. She even apologized to Ember. Said ghost diva spent the whole week with the Fenton's and they learned quite a bit about each other. Then came the most important day in Danny's plan to get Vlad a date.

"Yo Claire.", Danny said as he picked up his phone.

"Hey Danny.", she sounded nervous.

"So do you want to give Vlad a chance?", he asked without hesitation.

"I think I will. I took three days of vacation.", Claire answered.

"Should I come and pick you up?", Danny offered.

"That would really help. I'm at the entrance of the camp.", she laughed.

"Ok I will be there in a sec.", with that he ended the call and teleported near the entrance behind a few bushes.

From there he stepped out and saw his friend. She wore a standard blue jeans, black sneakers and a black tank top. She noticed the boy immediately as he stepped out of the bushes.

"Hey Danny. You're really fast.", she joked.

"Instant teleportation is quite useful.", the boy shrugged and guided the woman away so no one could see them.

The moment they were out of sight he laid a hand on her shoulder and vanished in a whirl of flames. Seconds later they reappeared in very old gothic building.

"Where are we Danny?", Claire asked as she looked around.

"We are in the shop of the best tailor since 1798.", Danny shrugged and guided her deeper in the shop.

"Ah Daniel. I see you brought your friend along.", came a voice from behind a shelf.

Claire jumped a bit at the slight echo in the voice. A tall slender woman clad in black jeans and a black fitting blouse with blue skin came into view.

"A Minea there you are. Claire this is Minea the best tailor I have ever known. Minea this is Claire, she is a really good friend of mine.", Danny introduced the two.

"I'm honored to meet one of Daniel's friends.", Minea got a hold of Claire and guided her to a small pedestal.

She immediately began to examine her client, taking measures and making sketches in a book.

"Äh Danny what's going on here?", Claire asked a bit confused.

"You have a date with Vlad and as a thanks from me I will pay for one of Minea's dresses for you.", Danny explained and leaned against a wall.

"But...", Claire began but was interrupted by the ghost tailor.

"Hush. No more talking.", Minea shooed her client.

Half an hour passed before Minea let her poor victim go and vanished into one of the back rooms. Claire just sighted and stepped to Danny.

"You are so going to pay for this.", she hissed but Danny could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"I already am. What do you think this dress will cost me?", Danny countered with a big smile.

"You didn't need to. I had a dress.", she tried to reason with him.

"If you mean that neon red dress that you showed me a last year then I have to say no.", he deadpanned.

"But the saleswoman said neon colors where in.", Claire protested.

"Then she had her provision in mind.", he deadpanned again.

Claire just hung her head that Danny just criticized her fashion sense.

"Hey don't worry. You have a good fashion sense but when it comes to dresses you are a no go.", he patted her back.

He guided her to the waiting area and she sat down while Danny went to get two cups of coffee. The two waited for 2 hours and spoke about how their life's where since their last actual meeting. Finally Minea emerged from the back room with a small box in her hand.

"You're already finished?", Claire asked astonished.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?", the tailor spoke with a insulted expression.

"Oh... I'm sorry.", Claire felt like she had just stepped on a land mine.

"Nah don't worry about it.", Minea laughed and handed her the box.

"I will send you the bill later Daniel.", she whispered in the ghost boys ear and he nodded.

"Now.. shoo shoo.", the ghost tailor shooed them out of the shop.

"Thanks Minea.", with that Danny grabbed his friend and they teleported to Fenton Works.

–

The two arrived in the living room where Jazz was reading a book. She looked up when a whirl of flames appeared. There stood her brother and a tall blond beauty.

"Hey Jazz this is Claire. Claire this is my sister Jazz.", Danny introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you Claire.", Jazz stood up and offered Claire a hand.

"Nice to meet you too Jazz.", she shook her hand.

"Say Jazz can you help Claire here with new dress. I have some things to take care of.", the boy asked.

"Sure no problem. Come one Claire, you can change in my room.", Jazz pulled the woman along.

As the women left the room Danny pulled out his phone and called Vlad.

"Yo Vlad.", he said.

"Daniel? What can I do for you?", the older halfa asked.

"I just wanted to inform you that you better put on you best suit for this evening. Because you have a date at 8 pm at the Winchester. You better be on time.", Danny said stern.

Vlad knew that tone and what it meant. _You dare to stand up my friend and I will rip you a new one._

"Ok I will be there but how will she get there in time?", he asked confused.

"I will teleport her there.", the teen said as if it was obvious.

"Wait.. she knows about us?", Vlad asked shocked.

"Us? No. Only about me. It's your choice if you want to tell her or not.", he explained to his old friend.

"Ok then. I will see you there.", Vlad said and ended the call.

–

"Oh man he really was serious.", Vlad groaned as he teleported in his bedroom to find his best tux.

"This is going to take a while.", he sighed as he looked into his large wardrobe.

–

An hour passed and Danny was reading a magazine as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up and his eyes widened to dinner plates. The before him came a perfect beauty down the stairs.

Clair wore a shoulder less silky silver dress that reached down to her ankles. It fit her neatly like a second skin and showed her perfect figure. He blond hair was smoothed and hang loose behind her with a small wisp hanging over her left eye, making her stunning blue eyes stand out. To finish it up she wore silver high heels and a silver bracelet. All in all she looked stunning but also very fragile.

Danny could only whistle at her sight and she blushed.

"You look good Claire. I told you Minea was the best tailor.", Danny smiled.

"Thank you Danny.", she looked away with a small blush.

"Come one now. We have to get you to the restaurant where you will meet Vlad.", he offered her a hand and she took it careful.

"Thank you Jazz.", she smiled and the two of them vanished.

"No problem.", Jazz smiled though she knew that the two couldn't hear them anymore.

–

The two reappeared before the restaurant and where met by the older halfa. He wore a cream tux with a white shirt, a red necktie and white shoes. His hair was like usually into a ponytail. He stared at the woman beside the teen and had a hard time not to drool over her beauty. Claire also stared at the man before her and smiled inwardly at how the boy knew her taste.

"Good evening Vlad. Let me introduce you. Vlad this is Claire. Claire this is Vlad. Now I will leave you two alone.", and with that the boy vanished.

"If you want me to pick you up just call me.", his voice whispered into her air before his presence left.

"Well then. Should we go in?", Vlad offered her his arm and she slung her arm around his.

"I would like that.", she smiled.

The two went inside towards the reception.

"Good evening. How can I help you?", the man asked.

"We have a reservation under the name Masters.", Vlad stated with a smile.

The man looked at his list and then turned to the two.

"Ah Mr Masters. Let me guide you to your table.", the man guided them to a table near the musician of the restaurant.

It was decorated with a wine red table cloth, a vase with white lilies and two sets of silverware. Vlad offered his date a chair like true gentleman and she accepted with a smile. Then he sat down on the other side of the table. A waitress gave the two each a menu and left.

"So what do you do for a living Claire.", Vlad asked casually looking over the verge of the menu.

"I'm a instructor at the Huston NASA camp though I'm thinking of finding a new working place.", she explained.

"Why that?", Vlad was now even more interested.

"Well the job is not as fulfilling as it used to be. It lost a lot of it's glamor over the years.", she shrugged.

"Oh... and what did you have in mind?", Vlad asked already thinking who he could ask to help her.

"I thought about being a business manager. I studied business economy before I went to the NASA.", she explained.

"Oh? That's really interesting.", Vlad closed his menu and gave her a charming smile.

"And what about you Mr Masters?", she asked.

"Vlad. Please call me Vlad.", he stated.

"Ok... Vlad. What are you doing for a living?", she asked eager to know more about her date.

"I'm the founder DALV. My company has a wide range of application. We build construction machines, develop new medicine and new technology.", Vlad explained proud of his work.

"Oh that sounds interesting. Any chance you need a good business manager in your company?", she joked.

"Oh I think we always have space for good a employee.", he smiled and her smile faltered for a second before she regained it.

"You are really sly Vlad.", she smiled.

"I don't know what you mean my dear.", Vlad looked at her with an innocent look.

Right then the waitress returned and the two ordered their meals. After that the two joked around talked about their lives and Vlad even told her his biggest secret. Claire was a bit shocked but since she already knew another halfa. She accepted him for being who he was. Vlad felt like a big weight being lifted from his shoulders.

–

As the two of them finished their date they left the restaurant with loving smiles on their faces. Claire leaned on Vlad as they went outside.

"Shall I call Daniel for you to pick you up or do you want to stay at my place?", Vlad asked with his everlasting smile.

"I wouldn't want to bother Danny so late so I would like to take your offer.", she smiled and blushed a bit.

"Then come my dear. My car is just on the other side of the street.", he guided the blond beauty towards a black Mercedes limo.

"This was really a lovely evening. I really had fun.", Claire smiled.

"Me too. I really loved our date.", Vlad stated as he opened he door for her to get in the car and closed it for her.

He himself went to the driver seat and they drove of to his castle.

–

Earlier the evening Ember emerged from Vlad's portal and made her way to Dani's room. The little angel was sleeping like the dead. It was a cute sight. The little baby snuggled up a plushy double a tall as she was.

A hour passed before Danielle woke up and began to cry. Ember picked her up and as if she had never done something different she went to make the little one a bottle of milk and fed her. After that she placed her back in the crib but Dani began to cry immediately after Ember let go of her.

So she picked her up again and began to cradle her in her arms till she fell asleep. Careful not to wake her she sat down in a big armchair and placed the baby in her lap where she immediately snuggled up to her biological mother.

A small smile graced Ember's face as Danny phased into the room.

"Is she already asleep?", he whispered as he leaned on the arm chair from behind.

"Yes she is really a calm kid. I never saw such a calm child before.", she smiled up to him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't worry she will get more energetic soon enough if she really comes after any of us.", he smiled and both shuddered at the thought of a hyperactive Danielle.

They themselves were pretty energetic when they were younger and it sometimes took up to 3 people to stop their playful rampage.

The two spent the rest of the night watching the little angel in Ember's lap not even noticing Vlad and Claire return to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9 - a old enemy and a new future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey sorry everyone but I just couldn't get this chapter on the road. It's like my inner writer has taken a vacation without my permission. So please don't be to hard on me for this chapter. I will try to make up for it in the next and last chapter of this story. Though that can also take some time depending on how fast this writer idiot comes back on his tracks and I get enough time to let him play.**

**So until then thanks for your kind reviews till now and I hope to get more to motivate myself again to get my act together.**

**Here is the next chapter of Soulmate. Enjoy.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

It's been a month since Danny had brought Vlad and Claire together and to everyone's surprise she had blown every thought of Maddie from his mind. He was head over in love. They spend day after day together. Shortly after they had met she had left the NASA and joined VladCo as a new business manager. It was a joyful month. Claire took Danielle in as her own and loved her.

While the two worked Danny and Ember watched over the little one and cared for her however they could. Eventually Maddie, Jack and Jazz joined them from time to time.

Danny and Ember had also stepped up their relationship. Just two weeks ago Danny had proposed to his girl and she accepted. A small silver ring with small embedded with 3 ruby's on each other left hand signified their bond.

Sam and Tucker were unaware of their new step but even so they supported the two lovers.

Also another thing happened to Phantom. His visions became more frequent and clearer. He could see and hear the nearer future more clearer and the headaches vanished completely. Though during the last week a bad feeling had took it's place in his stomach and wouldn't leave him alone. Nothing he did could rid him of this feeling. Something would happen soon. Something dark was coming.

–

Somewhere in the depths of the ghost zone an ancient evil began to stir.

"He was risen once again.", the evil being said to himself.

"I shall destroy him once again for you my lord. I will destroy everyone that could become a threat to you.", the being vowed to his sleeping lord before he left his master's realm.

The ghost jumped onto his dark horse and rode away to the human realm.

_'I will defeat you once and for all. For the honor of my master.'_, he thought.

–

We see our hero walk down the street on his way to meet with his fiancée.

"So how is it going with Claire?", Danny asked through his headset.

"It's wonderful my boy. I'm so happy with her. I can't thank you enough.", Vlad whistled from the other end.

"I knew you two would fit together perfectly.", Danny smiled.

What he didn't know was that his day would go down the drain in a few minutes. Further behind him where the A-Listers. Paulina was still seething with anger over what Danny had said and done to her in the past. Dash actually feared his former punching bag. After their last clash he never tried anything with him or his friends again even if Paulina was trying to get the jocks to do her dirty work.

Also watching from the sky was a dark ghost. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Then he saw his opportunity and he took it. With a kick to his horse they shot forward. With an incredible speed he pulled out three glowing green knifes and threw them at the unsuspecting teen.

Danny's danger sense kicked in but it was to late. The three knifes hit him with such a huge momentum that it ripped him of his feet and through the next brick wall. The A-Listers stared in shock at the scene. Even Paulina freaked a bit. She wanted to embarrass him not killing him.

"Come out! I challenge you to a duel for life and death!", the unidentified ghost bellowed.

Everyone on the street was frozen in shock. There above the street floated a medieval ghost in a black armor and purple flames around his head riding on a winged horse.

"Oh god I think he killed Fenton.", Kwan whispered to Dash.

Just as Dash wanted to answer a shuffling noise was heard. Out of the smoking hole emerged a hand and gripped the edge. Right after it came Danny's head with his hair covering his face. But between his bangs shown cold deadly eyes. His right eye glowed ice blue but his left glowed golden. He looked outright evil.

"You should have stayed in the Ghost Zone, Fright Knight. Now I will kill you!", Danny growled and in a flash of light, not a ring, he transformed in his ghost form.

He wore black loose pants with many pockets, a black muscle shirt, black combat boots with white soles and a white coat over it with a black DP on his back. In his hand he held a silver long 6 ft fighting staff with a black 1,5 ft long blade on the top. But the most potent feature of him where his now golden, previous neon green eyes.

All the people were in shock. This usually calm and till recently inconspicuous teen was the towns ghost hero. The A-Listers stared at him with dinner plate big eyes while Paulina fainted.

With his free hand he ripped out one of the throwing knifes from his shoulder and stared at it.

"Throwing knifes? You have sunken deep Fright. These are weapons for pro's not stubborn bricks like you to use.", Danny whistled as he removed the other two knifes without a flinch.

–

At FentonWorks a certain flame haired beauty got a bad feeling about her man. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

_'What's this feeling? Did something happen to Danny?'_, she feared and flew out of the house.

–

The two ghosts stared at each other. Danny's now golden eyes burned with the thirst for revenge. He wanted to make his previous murderer suffer.

"You know Fright you should have stayed in your damn pumpkin with your master.", Danny snarled.

"You dare to insult me boy?", Fright Knight snarled back.

"Oh yes I dare you. You murdered me back then and now I will wipe the floor with your face.", the teen growled and disappeared.

He reappeared behind the old ghost and hit him with the butt of his staff. Fright Knight flew of his horse. It made a run for it because it feared the power of the teen ghost.

"You traitor come back here.", Fright snarled as he stopped in mid flight.

"She won't listen to you anymore Fright. She is too afraid of me.", Danny smiled.

The knight charged at the boy enraged only for him to dodge and hit him on the back of his helmet. The old ghost double over and turned to his enemy again. With a strong thrust the boy rammed his blade through the armored ghosts shoulder. A loud shriek escaped the old ghost.

"You dare! You will pay!", he exclaimed and drew his sword.

Danny withdrew his blade and made a back flip to evade the powerful sword.

"Oho... you already take out the big guns. Are you really that afraid of me?", The boy taunted.

"SHUT UP!", the knight yelled and charged again.

Danny flew backwards still taunting the knight with poses. He showed him the bird, sticking out his tongue and such stuff. That enraged the ghost even more and his attacks became even wilder. Finally he landed a hit on the boy and smiled.

"Now I got you boy!", he snarled but his smile vanished as the boy didn't vanish.

"WHAT? WHY? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU SHOULD FACE YOUR WORST FEAR BY NOW!", he screamed.

"I already faced my worst fear thanks to you a long time ago.", he stated in a dry tone.

"You made the love of my life suffer and that was the worst thing that could happen to me. And now you are going to PAY!", he explained and yelled the last part.

With that his staff changed into a gigantic scythe. The staff turned a slight S form with many separate parts. It looked like a 15 ft long spine with a 12 ft long blade with a thick saw blade on the backside and a skull where the staff and the blade connected.

Danny slashed forward and cut through the armor like thin paper and ectoplasm sputtered from the new wound. Fright Knight howled in pain and backpedaled from the heavy armed boy only to be hit again by the blade even if he was out of reach.

"W... Wh... What... How?", he stuttered.

"Simple.", Danny shrugged and began to rotate the weapon with his hand at the end of the staff.

Due to the momentum to blade gained the staff began to prolong. The space between each vertebra grew and showed nothing. It looked like the vertebra's were connected by nothing but gravity. At the end the staff reached 36 ft as Danny rotated it over his head. With a quick slash forward the blade cut through the other ghost again.

"You should have stayed in your pumpkin weeping for your master. Now I will kill you.", the ghost teen snarled.

The knight saw his end getting closer but he found a way to survive the boy's onslaught in the brink of his sight. He lunged forward and grabbed the ghost that had just arrived at the fight. Danny froze in his step as he saw the hostage. His core ran cold. There before him his girl was being held hostage by the clearly cornered ghost.

"You bastard! LET HER GO!", the teen snarled.

"Kill yourself and she can life!", the knight snarled hoping that the teen would do everything to save his girlfriend.

"Danny don't do it. Kill him! We can be together in a later life. I know we will meet again.", Ember pleaded with teary eyes.

Danny's hair fell in his face and covered his eyes. The temperature dropped to a drastic level everything in a mile radius began to freeze over. Everyone began to shiver at the sudden cold. The air around the boy began to fluctuate as his ghostly presence grew out. It became so strong that instead of a slight glow to his form it began to burn like a huge flame around him. But instead of his usual white glow it turned blood red. Time seemed to slow down around him. Space seemed to distort as Danny's muscle's began to move under his clothes and they began to grow. His already good build frame became a bit bulkier but nothing to big.

"You dare to threaten her? You dare to promise pain to her? YOU SHALL BURN!", he bellowed.

Time turned into pudding for everyone but Danny. He dashed forward and passed the two at a speed unseen by anyone. A nanosecond later he stood behind the knight wife his soon to be wife in his left arm and a ectoplasm covered scythe in the right. A scream of pain hollered through the area and time resumed it's normal pace. The Fright Knight's right arm fell to the ground, cut away at the shoulder and dissolved.

"Your time is over Fright Knight. You have gone to far this time. You will burn in the flames of the purgatory and if it will be the last thing I will do!", Danny snarled without turning around at the old ghost who tried to stop the bleeding.

"D... Danny?", Ember whispered a bit afraid of her man.

She had only seen him like that once before and that was when Clockwork had send him back in time to deal with an event during the second world war. She had watched the massacre together with the time master. It was brutal. She had thought that she had lost him back then but luckily he returned to her as his usual self. But now she wasn't so sure anymore. It was different. Someone had threatened her and that was the worst thing one could do. It was the biggest sin someone could commit around him. She was his soulmate, his other half.

"Don't worry I'm still me. I'm just continue the act to get him to back off.", he whispered.

"You better be. I wouldn't want my child's father to turn into a monster.", she hissed.

Danny stared at her for a second in total shock but recovered by putting the thought away for later so he could deal with the medieval ghost .He then turned to the whimpering ghost with a dark look.

"What do you have to say for yourself before I end you.", the boy stated in a dark tone.

"Yo... You... you have... you have proven... proven yourself... you are... are worthy of... of the title...", he stuttered trying to control his voice over the pain.

"I never wanted that title and I told you that the last time. I have another way heavier burden to carry.", Danny groaned tired of that topic.

"What are you talking about Danny?", Ember asked feeling a bit left out.

"Fright Knight here is afraid that I will claim the title of the ghost king. That's why he killed me the last time, in order to save his master's position.", Danny explained never leaving the old ghost out of his sight.

He had learned from his past mistakes after all. With the swing of his scythe he cut open a rift to the ghost zone.

"Return the Ghost Zone and tend to your wounds. But never bother me again.", he pointed to the portal and the old ghost.

The knight obeyed and left through the portal but before he left he said his last thought for the boy.

"You really are worthy of any title you may hold boy. And I'm sorry for everything I did.", with that he passed through the portal and it closed.

Silence befell the two as they descended to the ground.

"So you are pregnant?", he suddenly asked.

"Yes. Yes I am.", she answered with a big smile.

At that the hero's eyes rolled upwards and he fainted right on the spot. His weapon dissolved into thin silver mist as he lost consciousness. Everyone who had heard the two before he fainted laughed at his expense and reaction, already over the shock of his revealed secret identity.

_'Guys.'_, Ember sighed grabbed him and teleported them to his room.


	10. Chapter 10 - a new master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Once again I have to thank you for your reviews and now I present you the last chapter of Soulmate.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

„Oh man... my head... what happened?", Danny groaned as he woke up on his bed.

He looked around to figure out where he was and saw a _Blind Guardian_ poster on the door to his closet.

_'So this is my room. How did I come here? Last I remember I kicked Fright Knight's ass.'_. he winced as each thought made his head ache even more.

The door opened and Jazz came in looking at her groaning brother with concern in her eyes.

"Are you alright Danny?", she asked careful while the boy winced at her tone.

"I've got a bad headache. It feels like my head had a battle against a monster truck and lost apparently.", he groaned and soothed his head with a small piece of ice her created in his hand.

"Yeah well you should come down when you feel better. Mom and dad want to talk to you about your next step with Ember.", she smiled and Danny began to think.

_'What does she... Ohhhhh.. so that wasn't a dream...'_, he groaned again.

"I will be down in a bit. Just let me jump start my healing factor so I can get rid of this headache.", he whispered and reached into his nightstand and pulled out a combat knife.

Jazz felt uneasy at the sight of the big knife in her brother's hand but she knew what he wanted to do. She had seen him do it before and knew why he did it but it was still unnerving. Without hesitation Danny stabbed the weapon into his arm and made a deep long cut from his wrist to his elbow. Seconds after he took it out of the wound began to heal at a incredible speed. He groaned again as he felt the pressure leave his skull.

"Did you have to do that while I was here?", Jazz complained.

"Hey you could have left when I said I would jump start my healing factor. You knew what was about to happen.", the teen shrugged and jumped off his bed while flexing his newly healed arm

"Let's go then. I have a pregnant angel waiting for me.", he shrugged and walked downstairs.

In the living room he sat down beside his fiancée and put a arm around her waist. Ember smiled and put her head in the crook of his neck.

"So Danny what's this about Ember being pregnant?", Maddie asked with a sugar sweet smile.

The teen gulped. He knew what that tone meant. He was as good as dead.

"Well you see mom... you know... it just... happened...", he trailed off as he saw his mother's eye twitch.

"... but... but... we always used a condom.", he tried to save himself.

"Not always.", Ember piped in.

Danny threw his girl an accusing look with a _what the fuck_ expression.

"Danny?", Maddie smiled even more and a shiver ran down everyone's spine as she stood up with a hand wandering to her ecto gun.

"Please mom let's be reasonable about this. I'm sure we can work this out. Please just calm dowOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!", Danny tried to reason before the first shot flew past his head and he made a run for it totally forgetting about his ghost powers.

"STAND STILL DANNY! WE HAVE MUCH MORE TALKING TO DO AND I HAVE TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU DID!", Maddie yelled a as the two bolted up the stairs.

"PUT THE GUN AWAY FIRST AND I WILL THINK ABOUT IT!", he yelled back and they turned to the corner in the second floor.

"BUT I NEED TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND!", she yelled back.

"NEVER!", the teen yelled back and slid down the handrail while shots flew past him and bolted out of the house closely followed by his mother.

"What the fuck just happened?", Ember asked a bit confused.

"You just sold out your fiancée to a soon-to-be-and-way-to-early-grandmother. Mom always thinks of herself as young and now she feels way older.", Jazz explained and Ember gulped.

"You think she will hurt him?", the ghost diva winced and looked at the remaining Fenton's

"Knowing my wife then she will most likely kick his ass to your child's 15th birthday.", Jack shrugged in a rare moment of intelligence.

A long pause made itself known along the three till Jazz broke it a few minutes later.

"You think Danny will remember that he has ghost powers anytime soon so he can get away?", she asked no on in particular.

"Oh I never forgot about them.", Danny's voice cut in before anyone could answer her.

They jerked their heads to the end of the couch where the girls were sitting and saw Danny becoming visible.

"How long have you been there?", Ember asked as she scooted closer to him to use him as a pillow again.

"The whole time. The one that ran away from mom was a duplicate I made inside of me while I became intangible and invisible at the same time.", Danny smiled and leaned back so that his girl would be more comfortable.

"You sent mom on a wild goose chase in order to safe your butt?", Jazz asked a bit disbelieving.

"Yeah I know it's not the best plan but hey I had to come up with something on the spot so this was the best solution.", he smiled.

"Mom will kill you when she comes back.", Jazz pointed out.

"And if she kills me I will become a full ghost and have no more chores to do in the living world. I see everything in the positive way. Right now nothing could ruin my mood.", he laughed and wrapped his arm around Ember.

"So what are you going to do now?", Jack asked suddenly.

"What do you mean dad?", the teen asked confused.

"I mean that you transformed right out on the street in front of many people who knew you. Now the whole town is speaking about it.", his father explained with a big smile.

"Oh man... I forgot about that.", the boy sighed.

"Yeah now you are a big hero. I bet everyone in school will now worship the ground you walk on.", Jazz laughed.

"Ok that's creepy. I hope it doesn't get this bad.", Danny sighed.

"You should know better than to hope on this.", Jazz deadpanned.

Danny wanted to shrug but he noticed Ember's calm breathing. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep using him as a pillow. The other two also smiled and Jazz whispered.

"So when are you going back to school?"

"Tomorrow. I already missed 3 periods today so it wouldn't worthwhile to go.", with that he stood up and lifted his girl into bridal style.

As he was about up half of the stairs a cold shiver ran down his spine and he turned to his family.

"Let me guess. Ember told everyone in the ghost zone of the good news already?", he asked calm.

"Yeah she did. How did you know?", Jazz looked at him amazed.

"Just a feeling that tells me I will have some people to answer to in the near future.", he smiled and went to his room to put the beauty in his arms to bed and sleep next to her.

–

"I so don't want to deal with this shit.", Danny groaned as he and his best friends entered the school.

Everyone stared at him with big eyes and made space for his group. It was like these four were royalty and it was annoying. Yes there were four not three in Danny's group now. Valerie joined his group because she had thought her _friendship_ with the A-Listers over and decided to leave them for her true friend. Sam and Tucker were a bit confused about their newly joined friend but didn't really care because they were also annoyed by the sudden attention on them.

"You just had to transform so everyone could see you did you?", Sam hissed.

"Hey I wasn't really thinking of the consequences at the time. I just wanted to rip the guy to shreds that had killed me 14 years ago. I was hellbent on beating the guy to the edge of his afterlife after all.", Danny explained nonchalant as if it was daily business to him.

"And why didn't you do it?", Valerie asked before Tucker could.

"He held Ember hostage and I was more occupied with making sure that she was safe than ripping him to shreds.", the teen shrugged.

"You make it sound so easy. But why was this ghost after you anyway?", Tucker asked waving at some girls who just ignored him.

"He thought that I would claim the title of the ghost king because I'm one of the strongest ghost around and since he is the servant of the currently sleeping king he tried to ensure his master's reign.", Danny explained as a nervous murmur started around them.

The people had obviously heard him being one of the strongest ghosts and becoming king of all ghosts. Within seconds the story was so much altered that it was really far from the truth.

_Danny Fenton was the most powerful ultimate sexy ghost ever existed and claims the title of the ghost king for himself to reign them._

It sounded like total crap to them but Danny waved it off because he knew with him interfering it would get even worse, so he decided to let them run their fantasies.

"But dude why were your eyes golden when they are usually green?", Tucker asked confused.

This actually stopped Danny in his tracks and he looked at his dark skinned friend with big eyes. Then he ran into the next empty classroom and stared into the mirror above the basin. After activating his powers his eyes changed from their baby blue color to glowing gold. The color looked like it was actually alive and moving inside his eyes. Like raw sentient power being held behind is eyes.

"Oh ectofoam it's happening already.", he groaned and leaned backwards against the wall beside the mirror with closed eyes.

"Danny? Are you alright?", Sam asked cautious.

"No I'm fucking not alright. I have to talk to master as soon as possible. I'm not ready yet.", he sighed and rubbed his temple.

"What are you talking about?", Valerie asked concerned.

"I soon have to claim my new title and I don't feel ready to do so.", he pushed himself off the wall and walked back into the hallway.

"Come on we have to get to class.", he called over his shoulder.

His friends looked at him concerned and confused. Just what was happening to him.

–

"Danny I have brought someone over. She really wanted to meet you.", Ember called from the living room.

"Be right there Emy. Just let me get my shirt on.", Danny answered from the bathroom.

He had to shower after his mother finally caught him and made her point of making her an early grandmother.

"You don't have to put on one for me.", she teased.

"Oh? If you say so.", you could literally hear the shrug in his voice as he came out clad in just a pare of black leather pants and a towel over his shoulders. His wet hair combed backwards revealing his well build body and the glistering water pearls on it.

Ember blushed a bit but managed to fight it down as he jumped from the balcony down to them. Without making a noise he landed on the ground in a crouch and stood up like nothing happened. As he walked over he looked at the guest Ember had brought along.

She was a woman in her early forty's he guessed. She had short brown hair in what seemed like a longer version of a military haircut. Her face features were soft and round, no hard edges or anything. He noticed her blue milky eyes and the long stick she seemed to strangle with both hands. All in all she was a beautiful woman but that wasn't what caught the teens attention. It was the burn scar on her right wrist. It was oddly shaped. A familiar shape. The scar looked a bit like the state California. His mind slowed to a nearly still standing level. He knew exactly one person with such a scar. Anna-Michelle. His little sister. He stopped in front of the two and stared at the older woman. He was still taller then she was like it used to be.

"Anna?", he whispered and her eyes snapped up to look him exactly into the eyes.

"John?", she tilted her head with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that really you?", she asked as she reached up and began to feel the features of his face.

Danny couldn't say anything. He just let her explore his face.

"You are different from back then but you feel the same. So strong... so protective... so warm.", Anny mused more to herself than to anyone else.

"And people say blind people can't see. I always knew you could see more than most do.", he finally broke the silence and smiled at her.

The dams broke and her tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his upper body and pressed herself so hard against him that any normal person would have had trouble breathing. He also wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"It's good to see you again lil sis.", he whispered as she sobbed.

"Hey Danny who's this and why are you half naked.", Jazz broke the beautiful moment.

The boy turned to his big sister and smiled.

"Jazz meet my little sister Anna-Michelle from back when I was John. Anna this is my older sister Jazz, she has been taking care of me ever since I came back.", Danny introduced them and guided Anna to Jazz so she could make herself a picture of the other teen.

While Anna was busy taking in Jazz's features Danny scooted to Ember and asked something that bothered him.

"How the hell did you find my sister Emy?", he asked confused.

"We had regular contact even after you and I died. I just never told you. She was also someone I could cry on during your absence.", she explained with a smile.

"Oh.. that's good then. I always feared that she would be lonely with me gone. I was her only family after all.", he explained.

"I know but she was taken in by a really nice family.", Ember stated and looked at the two girls getting along just well. They were already on the couch and having an excited discussion about psychology.

"It's nice to see that Jazz finally has someone she can talk to about her most loved subject.", the teen smiled but suddenly turned serious.

"Ember I have to leave. I need to talk to Clockwork. Earlier today I saw that _it_ is happening. I will leave a duplicate behind just in case.", he explained and her eyes widened.

"Isn't it a bit early for _it_?", she asked cautious so that no one would hear her.

"I know that's why I want to talk to Clockwork.", he shrugged and duplicated.

The original kissed his girl on the lips before he sunk into the ground towards the Fenton portal while the copy went to the kitchen to get some drinks. As he came back with a tray of drinks, Anna was just telling the other two how a six year old John jumped off the roof playing superhero. They howled in laughter as he placed the tray before them.

"You just had to open the old wounds didn't you?", he sighed and put a mug of hot chocolate in Anna's hand.

"Oh come on. These stories are so funny.", Anna mock whined.

Danny sighed and sat down on the other couch.

"No matter what I say you will tell them anyway. So go on. Do your worst.", he sighed and leaned back staring at the ceiling.

And with that the embarrassing stories continued.

–

Meanwhile the original Danny shot through the ghost zone at 500 mph, teleporting from time to time to avoid floating rocks. He had only one target in mind. Reach Clockwork's realm and ask one of the most important questions of his whole life. Half an hour later he flew through the open gates of his master's realm. In the main room the old ghost waited for his apprentice.

"Hello Daniel.", he said without turning away from his screens.

"Hello Clockwork. Is _it_ really happening so soon?", Danny started the conversation as if it was already running.

"Yes it is my young apprentice. It happens faster then we have expected.", Clockwork finally turned away from his screens and turned into a toddler.

"So I'm really outside your perception. I don't think I'm ready for this.", the boy sighed.

"You know time will reveal everything.", the old ghost smiled as he turned into a young man.

"Yeah I know but I still don't like it. I want to be my by fiancée and now I have to take this new job. Somehow I think fate is against me.", he sighed tiredly.

"You know my boy fate is a funny thing. It always leads you on the by far less expected path you can go.", the time ghost smiled.

"I know. I read that in one of your books but I'm not really sure if I like what it has in stock for me.", Danny leaned against a pillar of energy he had created.

"My young apprentice you out of all of us should know fate and time can always be bend to a certain extend. Nothing is impossible if you know how to do it.", the now old ghost smirked.

"You are one sly time ghost.", Danny smirked knowing what he meant.

"Come on then. We have much to do.", Clockwork pulled the teen along.

–

**time skip 15 years later**

–

"DAD!", a girls voice echoed through the ghost's realm.

The so called dad groaned as he was interrupted during his work.

"Sorry but excuse me a second. I will be right back.", he said to the two one eyed ghosts.

"You better hurry up.", one of them said stern.

"Oh shut up you asshole. I know how to do my job but I'm also a father. So take the sticks out of your asses and leave me be.", he snarled back as he left his office.

In the living room he was welcomed by a unnerved teenage girl staring at him. He frowned a bit but asked nonetheless.

"What's wrong honey?", he asked.

"Bobby hid my diary again.", she wined.

"Listen Carol. I have a meeting with the Observer's right now. Why don't you go and take revenge on your brother by taking his gaming console.", the man rubbed his temple.

Carol immediately brightened up with a mischievous smile and ran to her brother's room. Just as the man wanted to leave he was interrupted again.

"Say will you be there for dinner tonight?", another female voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah I will be back as soon as I have dealt with these idiotic Observer's. What are you making today anyway Emy?", he called.

"Today is tacho day.", Ember called back.

"Ok I will be right back.", with that he left for his office again.

The man entered his office again and was met by two fuming Observer's. They stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh how scary. The evil one-eyed look. I'm so afraid.", he mock whined.

"You should watch your mouth boy.", one snarled.

"And what if not?", the man challenged.

"I have the whole council on my side. We can overrule you guys anyway so shut up.", he growled.

"You dare to threaten us Daniel?", the other Observer growled.

"No I'm only stating the facts. Now let's get this over with... I don't know how Clockwork could deal with you idiots for so long.", Danny deadpanned and muttered the last part.

"We will talk again later. I hope you have learned your manners till then.", the second Observer tried to stay calm and the two left.

"I and show manners to you idiots? Never!", he stated after they left.

Danny looked at a picture on the screen. It showed how he was named the new time master 15 years ago and became a full ghost. The picture changed to the day when Clockwork faded away after he left his job behind and how Danny had cried for his masters loss. A new picture appeared and showed his marriage with Ember while holding their two children.

"So much happened in the last 15 years.", he groaned and fell in his armchair.

New pictures began to flash over the screens showing his family and friends.

The marriage of Jazz and her study friend Henry. Their ten year old daughter torturing them with her chaotic psychology.

Technus and Desiree had finally got over their fear after Danny had kicked his ass back then and lived together now. The two were awaiting their first child right now.

Heck even Nocturne and Pandora are a happy couple now. Despite their differences they were a loving couple, with a 6 year old combination of their powers and appearances turning the ghost zone upside down with his pranks. It's always fun to watch Erdon prank people and ghosts likewise.

Boxlunch helped him with most of his pranks. The two of them were inseparable like he used to be with Sam and Tucker.

Johnny calmed down after he and Kitty had a very hyperactive boy. They were always busy trying to figure out how he escaped whenever he stirred chaos somewhere. He was the the third of the pranking trio together with Erdon and Boxlunch.

Even the Master's family had grown. 2 years after Vlad had met Claire the two had married and had a two daughter's. Danielle had grown into a fine young woman and visited the Phantom family often. The three Masters daughter's were well known for their caring and helpful nature and their playful attitude. Danielle was a genius with mechanics like her biological father. Hanna was a genius cook and chess player while her twin sister Cameron was a athlete and a very good physicist.

Valerie entered a lesbian relationship with Star and they had adopted a baby boy. Despite being looked at in a weird way they were happy.

And finally Sam and Tucker had married about five years ago. Tucker had a real hard time to come to terms with his feelings for the goth girl he had known for years. Just nine months after they married they got a son. Not even a month later she was pregnant again. Up to today they had 4 kids. The two had discovered that they had an unusual huge sex drive. They needed it at least 5 times a day even today. It was funny when this secret was revealed to everyone.

Danny laughed at the views of the past and the present and left the room. This evening the Phantom family enjoyed a calm dinner. Even the two teens were calm. It was rare that their father joined them for dinner so they enjoyed the time they got to spend together. After all being the children of the time master was a huge burden. Despite being young and impulsive they knew when to stop and be serious. They couldn't just run around and stain the name of their father. Ember and Danny joined the ghost council after he had become the new time master. The two knew that one day they would enter the council together with their parents and change the ghost zone.

Even with all this the children were happy. They had two loving parents and many friends. The two helped ghost children all around the zone who had no parents to find a home. They were loved even after playing pranks here and there.

–

Today was a special day for the whole ghost zone. Every ghost big and small came to the memorial ceremony. A ceremony for the passed away time master Clockwork. There was a huge statue of him in all his three forms back to back.

Danny had build it together with Ember, Frostbite, Nocturne and Technus. It was a hard piece of work but it was worth it. Now each year on the day of Clockwork's demise all ghost came to honor him.

_Caring he watched over us._

_Guided us along our paths of life and afterlife._

_He was a honored friend and master._

_We will never forget you Clockwork master of time._

Danny stepped forward and turned to all the ghosts.

"Welcome my friends and fellow ghosts. Today we have once again come together to honor the last master of time. Like every year each of us will say something about our lost friend. Let's begin..."

–

THE END

–

**Well everyone this is it. I hope you liked Soulmate.**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. Goodbye for now and see you later when I post my next story.**


End file.
